Asignatura Pendiente 18
by SwanCullenYo
Summary: Edward Masen tiene 17 años y es un salido. Bella Swan tiene 18 años y ha empezado la universidad. En verano tendra que dar clases a un alumno, bastante pervertido..¿ que pasara cuando empiecen las clases? ¿Edward la asustara o sera alreves? rating M
1. Resumen

Buenas! Pues revisando cosas que tenia en el ordenador, me he encontrado con esta historia que la escribi hace muchisimo tiempo, y que una vez la empece a publicar aqui, en fanfiction, con mi otro nick, **xey23**, pero por culpa de una situación, tuve que dejar de colgarla.

Pero ahora, pasado el tiempo, reconozco, que no debi hacerlo, sobretodo por la gente que la leia, asi que por eso, y mas vale tarde que nunca, vuelvo a ello. PERO AVISO, QUE ESTA VEZ, NO ME VAN A FASTIDIAR. POR FAVOR, SI VUELVEN A VER ESTA HISTORIA, FUERA DE AQUI, O DE LUNANUEVAMEYER, ES SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO Y POR TANTO ILICITO Y AGRADECERIA ENORMEMENTE, QUE ME AVISARAN, GRACIAS.

A lo que voy. Quizas haya gente que ha leido esta historia, no es un plagio, **soy la misma, xey86 (LNM) o xey23(FF) **pero ahora tengo esta cuenta.

Esta historia es de humor y contendrá alto contenido sexual y lenguaje NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. Por lo tanto si hay alguien sensible a temas sexuales o a lenguajes vulgares, que se abstenga de leer. He dicho

Solo espero que os guste y os divierta ;) Esta historia esta acabada, asi que ire colgando segun la acogida que tenga ;)

Besitos y cualquier cosa, ya sabeis, me mandais algun mensaje.

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER<span>: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE SU AUTORA, OSEA UNA SERVIDORA *-*. QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA COPIA TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA O LA REPRODUCCION DE ELLA EN CUALQUIER OTRO SITIO, QUE NO SEA AQUI. GRACIAS.**

**ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE**

Resumen: 

Edward Anthony Masen tiene 17 años...y un gran problema..ha suspendido Biologia...por eso, como en otros veranos anteriores, su madre le pondrá un profesor particular...pero...esta vez sera muy diferente.

Bella Swan, tiene 18 años y ya ha empezado la universidad. Es una chica guapa, realista, atrevida y moderna.

¿ Sera Bella, la nueva profesora de Edward ? ¿ Conseguira Edward aprobar esa asignatura o por el contrario, hara lo que le de la real gana? ¿ Se cumplira una de sus fantasias ?


	2. No es lo que esperaba

Buenas ;) Pues aqui va el primer capitulo a ver que os parece.

Besitos de mi Edward perver jiji *-*

**ESTE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA.**

* * *

><p><strong>No es lo que esperaba<strong>

**Edward POV**

Esme: Edwaaaarddd! baja ya, está el desayuno!

Ohh...dios mi madre, que pesada! No entiende que tengo que ponerme los calzoncillos Alvin Plain!Arggg...cogí mis pantalones vaqueros desgastados, la camiseta con agujeros, me eche colonia y cogí mi mochila.

Me llamo Edward Anthony Masen, tengo 17 años. Soy un chico normal, con una vida normal y voy a un colegio normal. Si, todo normal. Hoy ha llegado el dia que nos dan las notas...y yo ya me imagino las que tendré. Pero me da igual, ahora que llega el verano, me tirare a la bartola, jugando a la play station y a salir con mis dos amigos, Emmet y Jacob

Edward: Buenos dias mama-le di un beso en la mejilla

Me senté y me empecé a tomar los cereales a marchas forzadas cuando vi la hora que era.

Edward: Adios mama!-dije mientras cogía la chaqueta.

Esme: Eddie, esta noche quiero ver las notas ee, que se no se te olvide

Maldición.

Fue pasando el día sin mas contratiempos, a ultima hora, nos dieron las notas. Yo directamente me la guarde en uno de los libros y sali del aula. Alli me encontré con mis dos amigos, que sonreían.

Jake: Hola Ed. Que un año mas, con las notas colgando

Emmet: A mi me han cateado 4, ya verás como me dejan sin ir a la playa.

Edward: No tengo ni idea, ni las he visto.¿ Para que?

Jake: Ah...pues ya veras cuando las vea tu madre, porque se las daras no?

Edward: Pss...si. Y ya se...me pondrá otra vez otro profesor particular plasta...como si lo viera.

Emmet: Bueno amigo, tampoco es el fin del mundo

Al llegar a casa, tiré la mochila al suelo y me tumbé en el sofa. Pasaba de hacerme la comida ni leches. Debí quedarme dormido, ya que oi como se cerraba una puerta. MIERDA! Me levante todo asustado...

Esme: ¿Edward? ¿ donde estas?

Edward: Ehmm...aqui mama en el salon.

Esme: Hola cielo, que haces ahi

Ahora iba a venir lo peor...¿ que tal? ¿ porque te has dormido? ¿ Donde estan las notas? Buff...lo mismo de todos los años.

Me levanté, le di un beso, cogi mi mochila y le di las notas.

Edward: Ya se otro año, con profesor particular, una hora al dia de lunes a viernes, durante el resto del verano.

Al dia siguiente, cuando bajé a la cocina, pude escuchar como mi madre hablaba con un hombre.¿ quien seria ? Oh, Edward, ya sabes...tu nuevo profesor particular.

Cuando entré, se me quedaron mirando, mientras intentaba arrascarme la espalda...es que me pica mucho.

Esme: Hijo, que pintas son esas? Anda, sube, arreglate y baja, que tenemos que hablar.

Ale...otra vez para arriba. Subi, me puse una camiseta cualquiera, unos pantalones y baje.

Esme: Mira Edward, te presento al sr Swan

Charlie: Hola Edward- me dio la mano a lo que yo le respondí.

Edward: Usted vendrá a darme clases no?

Charlie: Pues me temo que no muchacho-sonrió- yo no soy

Esme: Edward, hijo, por lo visto, al ver lo mal que te han ido otros años, he estado hablando con Charlie y creo que es una buena idea que sea su hija quien te de las clases.

¿ Hija? Una chica? Oh por dios...si antes era malo, ahora va a ser peor. Joder que mal...aguantar a su hija que me de clases, bufff. Has empezado el verano estupendamente Eddie...pero que muy bien.

Esme: Se llama Isabella, y este año ha empezado su primer curso en la universidad.

Charlie: Si bueno, creo que a los dos les vendra bien. Espero muchacho, que aprendas mucho.

Edward: Ojala, si

Una vez, que el señor Swan se marchó, me volvi a subir a la habitación. NO tenia ganas de nada. Me puse la Play Station para olvidarme un poco, de que tendré a una chica como profesora, todo el verano. ¡ que suerte tienes Edward ! Encima, te dara BIOLOGIA...¡ GENIAL!


	3. Señorita la buenorra

Ea, pues aqui va el segundo capitulo ;) Se que son muy cortitos, pero la historia ya esta escrita...espero que os guste :P

Ya sabeis, mi Edward perver os manda besitoooss humedos jijiji

**AVISO: ESTE FIC TIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ALGUIEN ES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, QUE SE ABSTENGA DE LEER. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA. NO AUTORIZO LA COPIA TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA, FUERA DE ESTE SITIO.**

* * *

><p><span>Señorita la buenorra<span>

Edward POV

Son las 5 de la tarde, haciendo un calor abrasador y mientras mis dos amigos, se iban a la playa yo aqui, en el salon esperando a que mi profesora particular viniese. Snif...que injusta es la vida. Seguro que es la tipica niña buenecita, que hace todo bien y que no se ha comido un rosco en su vida, aparte de que sera mas fea, que pegar a un padre. Bufff...

Ding Dong...

Ale Edward, ahi está tu seño...que se pase la hora cuanto antes, para ponerme a jugar a la consola.

Ding Dong

Joe...que pesada...que ya voy!

Cuando abrí la puerta, me quedé muerto, asi de claro. ¡ que tenia delante ! ¡Vaya culo! Tragué saliva, repetidas veces...ascendí mi visión, y me encontré con unas piernas bien torneadas, blanquitas y delgaditas, mas ese culo respingón...¿ quien será este bombón de tia ? Joder...

Cuando se erguió y se dio la media vuelta...me dio un espasmo ahi mismo. Me quedé mirando a ese prominente escote. ¡ Santo cielo ! Aquello era...como había contemplado en mis revistas culturales...

Bella: Buenas, tu debes ser Edwin no?

¿ Edwin? Edward, Eddie, como tu desees, preciosidad.

Edward: Eh...Edward

Bella: Ah mucho gusto- me sonrió y me dio dos besos ( vaya que dos besos )- soy Bella, tu profesora particular

ZAS! ¿ que este bombon de mujer va a ser mi profesora particular ? ¡ Genial ! Ahora si que ha empezado el verano para mi.

Bella: Puedo pasar no? Es que aqui para dar clase como que no.

Pasó delante mío y yo me quedé sin saber que decir. Cerré la puerta y ella ya estaba en el salon, quitandose la chaqueta...¡ jooder !

Aquello era un buen monumento...pero un monumento nacional.

Bella: Bueno, me ha dicho tu madre, que has suspendido Biologia ¿ es asi?

Asentí. De repente, me quedé alelado perdido, mientras veía como se paseaba por el salon y se sentaba en una de las sillas.

Bella: Bien. Bueno, he traido algunas cosas, pero será mejor que me expliques tu ¿ no te parece Edward?- me sonrió, a la vez que pestañeaba

Argg...creo que esto va aser mas dificil de lo que creía. Por dios...¿ no puede dejar de hacer esas cosas? Me esta poniendo cardíaco...¡ Edward! ¿ Que sabrás tu ? Si no has salido nunca con nadie. Jamas te has atrevido a pedir a ninguna chica...no sabes nada y lo que sabes, es porque eres un cerdo y un marrano. ¿ Tu llamas revistas culturales, a la PLAYBOY?

Edward: Yo creo que si...vamos...eso es Biologia.

Bella: Ahm, vale.¿ Sientate no? No te voy a morder- me dijo mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

Oh dioss...como en Instinto Basico...pero creo que esta...mucho mejor. Vaya par de piernas. Me parece Edward, que vas a necesitar mucho aire acondicionado. Y si encima me viene tan descocada, pues peor. ACHUTA!

Bella: Vale, vamos a ver,¿ me puedes explicar en que suspendiste ?

Edward: Bueno...creo que en todo, no di nada. NO estudie- tuve que reconocerlo, asi fue.

No me interesaba nada la Biologia, pero ahora...viendo a esa chica, tan buena...creo que me voy aficionar a la Biologia, aunque solo sea por ella. Y si encima me explica la parte esa de la reproducción sexual, o las partes del cuerpo humano...me parece, que si que aprobare...quizas.

Bella: Entiendo, osea que si te pregunto ¿ que es la vagina no sabes no?- enarcó una ceja

Edward: Es que tengo alergia

Bella:¿ Alergia a las vaginas?- exclamó

Edward: Bueno no se...es que...yo...- mierda joder, maldita sea!

Bella: Ahmm, ya entiendo si si- sonreía

Y ahora de que se rie...ay no Edward, esta muchachita, ya sabe que soy virgen! No no no por dios que vergüenza.

Bella: Tu eres de esos chicos que te gustan mucho las tias en pelotas, pero a la hora de la verdad, no te atreves ni siquiera a decirles Hola ¿ me equivoco?¿

Justamente en ese momento se le cayó un boligrafo, y se agacho. Maldita sea, la hora en que desvié mi mirada. ¡ Menudas perolas que tiene la jodía!No son muy grandes, pero a simple vista, parece que las tiene bien puestas...aaaaa...

Esta profesora mia es mucho mejor que aquella fantasia que tuve una vez, en el campamento, cuando vimos, PROFESORAS EN ALQUILER, que la trajo Emmet de su hermano Jasper.

Ya digo, es muucho mejor...y por lo que se ve...no se muerde la lengua...mejor mejor...o quizas no.


	4. Leccion primera: educacion sexual

Aqui va otro capitulo, espero que os guste ;) risas aseguradas...o eso espero :P.

**ESTE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA.**

Besitos de mi Edward perver *-*

* * *

><p><strong>Lección primera: Educacion sexual<strong>

Me quedé mirando a la pared de enfrente, si la miraba se iba a creer que soy un tarado...bueno Edward es que lo eres, tus pensamientos no son nada normales. Carraspeó...supongo que lo habra echo para que preste atención.

Bella: Viendo que tienes problemas con las vaginas, creo que es conveniente, que...-me miró fijamente- oye ¿ os han dado educación sexual en el colegio ?

Atiza!¿ No se le ocurrirá darme la tipica charlita no? Porque entonces ya...me caigo y me muero directamente...y si luego ella, se pone hacerme el boca a boca...y yo...y yo...

Bella: Edward!

Edward: ¿ Si?

Bella: Estas algo desubicado. Vamos a empezar por algo muy simple. ¿ Sabes que es un condón ?

Tierra tragame! Tierra tragame! SOS SOS...

Edward: Algo..pero que tiene que ver eso con la Biologia?-le pregunté mientras doblaba un folio por la mitad.

Bella: Hombre Edward, la educación sexual es algo biologico,¿ no crees? Bueno que, ¿ me vas a responder?

Edward: ¿ A que?

Bella: ¿ Sabes que es un profiláctico, entonces ?

Edward: Si la gomita- dije como si nada

Bella: Ok, normal que lo sepas...pero ¿ sabes su uso ? Digo...a ver, no te sonrojes, solo que..un chico como tu a tu edad pues...

Edward: Si es para no dejar preñada a la chica

Bella: Uhmm vale...creeis que lo sabeis pero en realidad no. Esta bien. Vamos a ver. Ya sabes, cuando dos personas hacen...

Edward: Cuando follan vamos-dije sin pensar

Bella: Digamos cuando hacen el acto sexual...el pene, se introduce en la vagina, ¿ me entiendes no?

Edward: Perfectamente seño, lo que te he dicho, cuando follan

Bella: Si, pero el pene, no solo tiene esa función ¿ lo sabes no?

Edward: Pss...tambien sirve para mear, para cascársela...

Bella: Ay Edward...-se levantó de la silla.

Pude comprobar, como se le marcaba el tanga através de aquella minifalda. ¡Cielos! Si pudiera, se lo arrancaria de un bocado...pero a ver quien le hinca el diente ahi ufff.

Bella: Vas hacer un ejercicio. Coge papel y boli.

Edward: (mirandola de soslayo) y no sera mejor una práctica?

Bella: Shh... Escribe una redacción sobre como una pareja adolescente de unos 15 años, debe tener su primera relación sexual, las consecuencias, los pros y los contras. Y la clase de metodos anticonceptivos que pueden tomar, y si no lo hacen, que riesgos podria causar.

Me quedé agilipollado, viendola como paseaba de aqui para alla. ¿ y esta tiene 18 años ? Por dios, mas bien parece sacada de alguna peli porno de esas. Buenas piernas, buena cintura, peritas bien puestas, rostro demasiado bello, y todo en ella pura sensualidad.

Anote todo lo que me dijo...¿ pero como podia hacer semejante redacción teniendo a ella aqui ? Jooder. No puedo no puedo...¿ que clase de perversión es esta ? Porque estoy seguro, que lo hace por algo...

Bella: ¿ A quedado claro Edward?

Edward: Una cosa...tengo que especificar con detalle como lo harían?

Bella: No seas escabroso, tampoco hace falta, que pongas...-se quedó pensando mientras se relamia su labio inferior.

Y ami que se me caia la baba por verla de esas maneras...lo que digo, esta tia, parece sacada de alguna peli erotica de esas.

Bella: No hace falta que pongas, ´´y mete la punta lentamente en su interior´´ o ´´ le empieza a acariciar su clitoris en circulos´´ tampoco es eso...quiero que aprendas otras cosas

Pues a decir eso, no se porque, pero he sentido que se me estaba poniendo dura.,...¡ cachis!

Edward: ¿ Y la hago ahora?

Bella: Claro, venga. SI tienes alguna duda, preguntame

Si si...dudas tengo todas...y claro que te preguntaria...pero en otro sitio. Aaa Edward, centrate en la redacción. SI claro...tenienda a esta tia al lado vigilandome.

Vi como se agachaba hasta su bolso...mmm buenas vistas si señor. Ahora se que usa un tanga negro...por dios! Esta chica, es demasiado para mi body. Incliné mi cabeza, para apreciar mejor las vistas...mmm...menuda tentación.

Bella: ¿Que haces?

Edward. Nada nada...es mi cuello...que lo tengo algo torcido- me volvi rapidamente a la mesa, al notar como mi cara me ardia.

De repente sentí como algo caia encima de mi folio...¿ que es esto?

Bella: Para que tengas inspiración- me dijo mientras se sentaba otra vez en la silla, y volvia a cruzar esas hermosas piernas.


	5. La redaccion y sus causas

Buenas. Pues aqui va otro capitulo ;) espero que os guste.

**E****STE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA.**

Besitos de mi Edward perver *-*

* * *

><p><strong>La redaccion y sus causas<strong>

Al final, se pasó la hora y no me dio tiempo de acabar. Asi que Bella, me dijo que para el dia siguiente debiera estar terminada y me mandó tambien que me repasara la leccion 1 y 2 del temario ¡ Que guay!

Esa noche, no pude dormir. Me pasé mas de dos horas escribiendo la redacción. Al final, el repaso a las lecciones, las deje de lado, le pondría la escusa, de que tenía otras obligaciones, total, es un profesor particular...¡ que mas da !

El dia siguiente llegó, y como todos los dias mi madre se fue a trabajar no sin decirme que arreglara la cocina, que estaba hecha un desastre. Cuando llegó la hora de comer, me puse un sándwich y me fui al salon a ver una peli que echaban.

Llegó la hora, eran las 5 de la tarde y mi profesora...

Din Dong...

Ahi está ¿ como habrá llegado hoy? ¿ Vendria en minifalda ? ¿ en pantalon? Ojala que en minifalda...porque su cuerpo es digno de apreciarlo.

Abrí la puerta y ahi estaba. Llevaba el pelo suelto. Una camiseta de tirantes que le remarcaban perfectamente sus pechitos y...aaaaaaa...me llevaba unos shorts blancos ceñidos. Rapidamente sentí como mi animalito se iba animando, y de prontó un dolor me inundó.

Bella: Vaya vaya...hoy hemos salido juguetones no?- me dijo cuando entró a la casa- No sabía que estabas ya animado- riendose.

Maldición. Se ha dado cuenta de que la tengo empalmada...pero es que ella tiene la culpa¿ como puede osar a venir asi? Joder! ¿ No se da cuenta de que tengo 17 años? Arggg.

Bella: Bien, la redacción- dijo cuando se acomodaba en la silla-

Edward: Ahi está.

Bella: Vamos a ver.

Se puso de una manera bastante inadecuada. Se inclinó hacia mi, haciendo que mi vista se dirigiera a su escote. Otra vez...¿ pero es que no usa sujetador? Alzando un poco la mirada, pude ver sus pezoncillos...estaban ¿ duros?

Voz de Bella:´´ Edmund y Bea tenian 15 años e iban a la misma clase. Eran novios y desde hace un tiempo se tenian bastantes ganas. Un dia, en una fiesta que daban en casa de un amigo de Ed, este la cogió de la mano y la subió a la habitación. Se sentaron en la cama, se miraban con deseo. Poco a poco la inclinó y se coloco encima de ella. Le dijo si estaba preparada, porque el si, ya que estaba mas que empalmado, ella asintió. Poco a poco fue quitandole las braguitas bajo su vestido y el sus pantalones hasta sacarse su colita erguida. Una vez que estaba colocado encima, fue embistiendola suavemente a la vez que le tocaba sus pezones duros. Ambos jadeaban y gemian, hasta que despues de una sacudida fuerte, se corrieron. Cuando se dieron cuenta, vieron que no habian usado condon, asi que ella llorando y el asustado, se fueron a urgencias y alli les dieron la pildora. Despues del susto, cada uno se fue a casa. FIN.

Se me quedó mirando con una cara...ay dios...no se que pensar. Cogió un lapiz y empezó a menearlo de un lado a otro, mientras que yo, empeze a tragar saliva.

Bella: ¿ Has pensado en masturbarte?-dijo como si nada

Como que no lo he echo veces ja ja.

Bella: Por que tu, estas bastante salido y creo que es por eso, que no te deja ver y pensar en otras cosas.

Edward: Alguna vez lo he echo.

Bella: Uhmm, ya. Seguramente, que viendo alguna pelicula porno, o alguna revista guarra, ¿ si?

Edward: A lo mejor- note como mis mejillas ardian

Bella: Tienes un problema Edward. Tu no ves mas alla del sexo. Te ciegas completamente. ¿ Sabes que ? Vamos a solucionar eso ahora mismo.

¿ que queee?

Edward: ¿ Quieres que me haga una paja ahora?

Bella: NO. Pero tu has leido tu redaccion? Ala venga, a follar asi tira.

Edward. Bueno me dijiste que haria una redaccion de una pareja de 15 años en su primera relacion sexual, ahi esta.

Bella: Claro eso si. La meto la saco, la meto la saco, ufff. Mal Edward mal.

Edward:¿ entonces que?

Bella: Uff, no me queda mas remedio, que enseñarte esto. Tocame el coño

¿ que le toque que? Ahora si que la hemos jodido pero bien. ¿ Como le voy a tocar yo...yo tocar el...osea su conejo? Edward Edward...empece a sentir que me temblaba enterito...y a notar como mi pajaro no volador, empezaba a silbar.

Bella: ¿ que pasa, ahora te da corte ? Acaso no has visto un coño?

Edward: Eh..si, pero tocarselo...-trague saliva, mi cara debia parecer a un tomate

Bella: Tocamelo!-me ordenó.

Ala pues si ella queria eso...toma! Lleve mi mano hasta su coño...dioss! Que calor me estaba entrando. Pero sentí como me cogia la mano y la adentraba por debajo de su short aaa..aaa...su coño rasurado...no tenia vello x dios...que daño mi polla..aaa.

Bella: Bien...¿que sientes ahora ?

Edward: Pues que me estan entrando ganas de...cascarmela- dije sin pensar

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quereis mas capis?...ya sabeis pliss reviewssss ;)<strong> graciassssss *_*

Gracias a **Sonitha Cullen y a Monii-Lunadawn** por vuestros mensajes ;)


	6. Una clase bastante dura

Buenas ;) Aqui va otro capitulo con estos dos pervertidos...no se cual de ellos es mas jajaja ;). Espero que os guste.

**E****STE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA.**

Besitos de mi Edward perver jiji *-*

* * *

><p><strong>Una clase bastante dura<strong>

Bella: Ok, perfecto asi esta bien- dijo mientras se sentaba y me tenia ahi la mano metida.

Menudo suplicio...ufff...ya no se que voy hacer.

Edward: ¿ Ahora que hago?

Bella: Vamos, a repasar las dos primeras lecciones, supongo que ni te las habras mirado no?

Edward: Pues no

Bella: Bien, pues manos a la obra- dijo mientras abria mi libro por el tema 1

¿ Y yo con mi mano ahi? Aaaa...me iba a dar algo. Notaba su abertura...dioss que calor, y todo bien rasuradito...parecia calva...bueno, supongo que se lo depilara...mmm¿ como lo hara ? Con cera...con cuchilla...me estaba poniendo muy muy palote...y no sabia si iba a aguantar.

Edward: Esto...voy a tener la mano ahi?

Bella: Si, pero tranquilo no me voy a correr. ¿ y tu?- me sonrió

Trague saliva...pues como no la aparte, soy capaz de manchar mis calzones de mi corrida. Joder Edward, que mal estas...si si muy mal.

Bella: Bien, pues venga vamos a la leccion.

Joder, con la puta leccion.¿ Pero y mi mano? ¿ Porque la tengo que tener ahi ?

Edward: ¿ Por que haces esto ?

Bella: ¿ Hacer que?

Edward: el que tenga mi mano ahi, en tu...tu cosa- tartamudeé.

Bella: Muy sencillo. Quiero que aguantes, que no pienses en follar ni cascartela ni nada. Tienes que tener autocontrol...¿ que pasa que cada vez que ves a una tia en pelotas o a una tia buena, que se le ven las tetas, ya tienes ganas de tirartela o de correrte en su cara?

Dioss...pero esta es peor que una mantis religiosa...joder.

Edward: Es que yo...

Bella: Si Edward...tienes 17 años, tienes ganas de zumbarte a cualquiera, ver tias desnudas, cascartela un par de veces en baño mientras lees la playboy etc etc...¿ sabes como se llama eso?

Edward: ¿ Tener necesidad ?

Bella: No, eso se llama ser un salido, un guarro desmesurado. NO digo que no pienses en el sexo...yo tambien lo pienso y de echo me masturbo con bastante frecuencia, pero no por ello, salivo cada vez que veo un tio bueno

Edward: Ah

¿ Que podía decir ante eso? Pero es que menuda terapia de choque...tocar su coño. Y menudo coño tiene la condenada...joder. Mucho mejor que esas que veo en las revistas...lo tiene bastante depilaito, bien formado...seria una buena portada del playboy.

Por mucho que empezara a leer la leccion, yo no estaba ahi...que va...ahora mismo mi mente divagaba, como podia ser chuparle ese coñito tan rico. JODER Edward, no pienses...olvidate...piensa en Emmet en pelotas...agg...o mejor en Jake cascandosela...bufff...que asco...

Bella: ¿ te pasa algo Edward? No entiendes nada?

Edward: Uhm...no si, si entiendo, sigue no pares por favor. Sigue siguee

Bella: ¿ Edward?

Edward: Ah, no sigue la leccion por favor.

Bella: Ok. El cuerpo humano esta...

Si esta compuesto de muchas partes, unas de ellas, es la vagina en el cuerpo de las tias, las tetas, y en nosotros, es el pene, testiculos...que si se encajan, lo que hacen es estar FOLLANDO. Aaaa...y si encima tienes la mano tocando el coño de una tia que apenas conoces, lo que hace tu cuerpo es reaccionar, como esta haciendo mi polla, que en un momento a otro va a explotar...joder Edward!

¿ Y ella pk no siente nada ? Le estoy tocando su coño, y ella impasible...no sera...ay no, por dios que no sea trucha... con lo buena que esta, esas tetas que dicen COMEME, COMEME...o esas piernas bien formadas, ese culito respingon, que hacen que le muerdas o ese coño que tiene una pinta...uffff.

Y yo aqui, intentando prestar atencion a mi profesora particular...menuda profesora..¿ lo sabra su padre que su hija esta mas salida que el pico de una plancha? ¿ A si enseña ? Joder...ya me gustaria a mi que esta me diera clases en el instituto...seria la polla.

Ya me la imagino entrando en clase...con un moño alto, con gafas...y un minivestido que le llega mas arriba de las piernas. Alante medio abierto, enseñando casi las tetas y por atras bien preto, marcando culo y tanga...bufff...eso seria, la repera limonera. La cogería y me la meteria al armario de clase, y ahi le haria perder el sentido...si claro Edward le harias perder el sentido de aburrimiento. Por muy salido que estes...nunca has tocado a una mujer...bueno ahora si...pero no cuenta...

Bella...tiene nombre de ninfomana...uhmm..¿ como seria echar un polvo con ella ? Ah ya...me diria..Edward no grites...pero voy a coger tu verga y me la voy a meter hasta el fondo de mi coño, para que sepas la sensación que tiene. No grites, ni jadees...solo estate quieto...mientras te cabalgo...

Aaaaa...por dioss! ¡ No aguanto mas!

Me eche para atras, completamente sudando, saque mi mano de su coño, y me fui al baño corriendo. No iba a llegar no no...sentia como mi cuerpo estaba temblando...al llegar, cerre con pestillos...me baje los pantalones y mi miembro salio con urgencia..estaba hinchadisimo...lo frote un par de veces...y luego...

Edward: mi salvacion.- susurre jadeando

* * *

><p>Gracias <strong>Monii-lunadawn y Seiya-Moon<strong>, me alegra que os guste ;) besitos


	7. Sueño mojado

Buenas :). Pues aqui va otro capitulo mas de este par. Menudos son jajaja ;) Y bueno como se k con cortitos, pues en vez de poner uno, pondre dos ;) Espero que os gusten.

**E****STE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA.**

Besitos de mi Edward perver jiji *-*

* * *

><p><strong>Sueño mojado<strong>

**Edward POV**

Cuando me meti a la cama, hacia un calor que tetorras...abrí la ventana para que entrara algo fresco y me tumbé encima de la cama, solo en calzoncillos.

Estaba recordando la tarde que pase con mi profesora...¡ vaya tela ! Uff...ha sido el segundo dia y ya me he corrido...¿ asi iba a estar todo el verano ? Me temo que las duchas bien frias van a ser el pan de cada día.

Aunque sinceramente, esa tia me pone y mucho. Se que no puedo hacer nada con ella...basicamente porque ella es una dominatrix y yo un corderito...asi de claro. Pero a veces soñar es gratis y...

´´Me encontraba en la playa, hacia un dia soleado...al abrir bien mis ojos, vi que solo me encontraba yo.¿ que hago aqui ? Volvi a mirar a todos los lados, nada, nadie.¡ que raro ! Volteé, y a mi lado, había una tolla y un pareo...¿ que narices...

Bella: Yuhuu Edward

Cuando oi aquella voz tan sensual y me encontré con ese cuerpo, saliendo del agua...me quedé sin respiración. Zas! Dios...¿ que es eso ? Parece una sirena, saliendo del mar. Su minúsculo bikini, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Su tela bien pegada a su piel...tragué saliva unas cuantas veces...aquello era una imagen impresionante.

Vi como movia las caderas de un lado a otro, mientras se recogía el pelo a un lado...aaaa...es una visión terriblemente erótica. Me movi un poco...y sentí que mi soldadito marinero, estaba ya despierto.

Lentamente se fue acercando con esa sonrisa tan seductora que tiene...me guiñó un ojo. Mierda! Se ha dado cuenta. Cuando se agachó, diooss, otra visión espeluznante, hizo que mi miembro se endureciera aun mas.

En ese momento tenia su trasero prominente dandome en la cara...me quedé embobado observandolo. Aquel culo tan perfecto, tan marcado y ahora tan mojado, me estaba haciendo perder los estribos, me estaba volviendo loco.

Trague saliva unas cuantas veces mas...

Bella: Eddie corazón, me puedes echar crema en la espalda?- me dijo con tono sensual.

Si si...yo te echo lo que tu quieras guapa. ¿ que tal un polvo rapido ? Argg...quita esos pensamientos.

Bella: Venga, toma el bote

Cogí el bote a la vez que mis puñeteras manos temblaban. Vi como se tumbaba de espaldas y se desabrochaba la parte de arriba. Aaaa aaaa , esta casí en pelotas...esas tetitas tan tulgentes que dicen, ven aqui...ven aqui...ufff...eso es demasiado para mi.

Me puse de rodillas, y como pude le eche crema en la espalda...ahora llega lo peor.

Bella: Edward...estiendemela-sonrió

Si ahora voy...ufff...venga Edward tu puedes tu puedes...al ataque!

Empecé a masajearle aquella espalda tan sexy que tiene...oh dios, que piel tan sedosa y mojadita...eso es un dulce manjar para mis sentidos...y tambien para mi pajarito, que estaba en alza.

Oi, como ella gemía...¿ gemía ? Santo cielo...es que hasta eso hera increiblemente espectacular. Oir esos sonidos...eso me hizo que mi cuerpo temblara...segui masajeandole la espalda a un ritmo rapido...queria acabar cuanto antes.

Bella: Uhmm Edward...que manos tienes!-murmuró- si haces asi todo con tus manos debes ser la leche!

¿comorrr? Aaaa...por dioss...que se calle...que me esta poniendo frenetico. No voy aguantar mas y le voy a quitar ese precioso pero estorbo bikini, y le pienso hacer llegar a las estrellas, con mi pene embistiendola fuertemente, mientras que ella me grita mi nombre, y me anima a seguir metiendola mas y mas y mas y mas.

Edward: Ya esta

Bella:¿ Ya ?

Edward: Creo que si

Se dio media vuelta...y mis ojos vieron lo que no tenian que ver...sus tetas! Me quedé ojiplatico al comprobar que sus pezoncillos los tenia igual de duros que mi polla...argg...eso ya es demasiado.

Vi como su mirada lujuriosa se posaba en mis partes bajas...¡ lo que me faltaba ! Y sin preveér lo que iba hacer, me tumbó contra la arena quedando ella encima mio mientras metia su mano por dentro del bañador.

Ohh...aaa...que gustazo sentir su mano, tocando mi pene duro...uhmm...esta mujer sabe lo que quiere y lo hace muy bien.

Bella: Vamos Edward...quitame el biquini, y metemela ya!-me dijo en un susurro-se que lo deseas, igual que yo. Quiero sentirte dentro de mi, rapido fuerte, para dentro para fuera...sentir esta polla grande y dura, en mi coño, vamos Edward...

A la porra con todo...me quite el bañador, le quite el suyo, me puse encima de ella y sin mas dilación, la embestí salvajemente hasta el fondo. Ambos gemimos, pero segui embistiendola fuertemente, mientras que ella, me agarraba de los hombros, clavandome sus uñas a la vez que gritaba...

Bella: Edwarrddd Edwardd...mas fuerteee mas fuerteee...haastaa dentroo arggg...toro salvajeee montameee aaarrrr...

No pude controlar y me corri...´´

Me desperté...dioss! ¡ pedazo de sueño! Empecé a sentir que habia algo húmedo...baje mi mirada...y aaa cachisss...me he corrido! No solo en el sueño...mierda mierda y mierda!

Edward: Maldita Bella...haces conmigo lo que te da la gana...pero estas jodidamente buena.

Me levanté, me quite los calzoncillos, me fui al baño y me pegué una ducha helada.


	8. Documental

Pues aqui va el segundo capitulo ;) Que lo disfruteis

* * *

><p><strong>Documental<strong>

Eran casi las 5 de la tarde...y estaba mas nervioso que cuando vas al urologo y te hacen una revision completa...y ya es decir.

Me puse un pantalon de chandal de algodon, encima otro y despues una camisa XXXL...si vale..se que me voy a morir de calor, pero prefiero eso antes que sentir como mi pieza de museo se despierta.

Bajé las escaleras y justo en ese momento llamaron al timbre.¡ Llegó tu mantis religiosa !

Edward: Hola Bella- dije sin mirarla

Bella: Hola Edward,¿ que hay ?

Paso rozandome por mi bajo vientre...atiza! Empezamos bien...pero que muy bien. Cuando cerré la puerta, me dirigi al salon y alla ella, ya estaba sacando sus cosas del bolso. Pude comprobar, que esta vez venia con unos pantalones vaqueros ceñidos y una camiseta...normal

Amen...aun asi, se podia discernir sus hermosas curvas...su culo bien torneado y sus tetillas bien puestas.

Bella: Hoy vamos a ver un documental

Edward: ¿ Y eso ?

Bella: Para que veas como se aparean los animales...es muy instructivo sabes?

Ah...estupendo. Un aburrido video de esos...que guay.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, mientras Bella ponia el dvd . No pude evitar echar un vistacillo a su trasero. Definitivamente, esta requetebuena la tia.

Edward: Traigo palomitas?

Bella: No vamos a ver una peli Ed...asi que concentrate.

La peli empezo...joder...no se si era porque estaba ella al lado o por aquellas escenas de una pareja de elefantes follando...pero de repente senti un calor corporal abrasador. Mire de reojo a mi profe, y estaba muy atenta a la pantalla.

Despues de una hora viendo aquello...se terminó.Al fin.

Bella: Bueno, que te ha parecido

Edward: Digamos es como si hubieramos visto porno pero en animales

Se me quedo mirando, con el ceño fruncido. Vale Ed, la has vuelto a cagar. La proxima vez, no digas nada y estaras mas guapo.

Bella: Aja...pero has entendido algo?

Edward: Si algo si creo-carraspeé

Bella: Ah estupendo, dime

Edward: Pues que ellos siguen sus intinstos y si tienen ganas de meterla con su pareja, pues la cogen y la follan.

¿ es verdad o no es verdad ? Es que quiere que le diga...que le analice hasta los pelos que tienen? Por dioss...

Se echo a reir inmediatamente...genial...ahora se rie, que bien edward, que bien

Bella: Osea, que segun tu, si dos personas se atraen, directamente, a trajinar no?- me dijo de manera sinuosa, acercandose peligrosamente.

Edward: Eh bueno...segun...ellos son animales nosotros...no..creo- balbuceé.

Bella: Ya...Edward eres un niño muy malo, pero que muy malo- se me fue acercando, hasta quedar encima mio.

Argg...maldición. Esto no me lo esperaba...que demonios staba haciendo? Buff Edward...preparate porque con esta...

Bella: Bien Edward...entonces...¿ ahora nosotros podiamos follar ?

Pam! Ordago a la grande si señor. Esto se está poniendo muy peligroso. Verla a ella encima mio, mirandome con esa mirada de tigresa encelada...por dios...eso es un pecado mortal para mi cuerpo.

Bella: Venga, vamos-dijo levantandose

Edward: A follar?-enarqúe una ceja- ¿ vamos a follar ?

Bella: No salido...vamos a seguir con la lección. Te estaba poniendo a prueba...definitivamente no tienes autocontrol. ¿ Que pasaria si un dia de estos vengo con picardías transparente ? Aja...si, seguro que te irias al baño a cascartela.

Joder! Pues claro...que iba hacer...si me viene de esas maneras. Me esta volviendo completamente loco...primero me dice una cosa y despues otra...que mal que mal que mal...ufff.

Edward: No se si podre-murmuré

Bella:¿ Por que ? No quieres aprobar la asignatura?

Edward: Si...pero es que las cosas que me dices...

Bella: Ya entiendo...vamos a ver Edward- me miró a los ojos- vamos hacer una cosa, tumbate en el sofá.

¿ Que me tumbe? A saber que se le ha ocurrido ahora a esta...miedo me da...

Me tumbé algo cauteloso, mientras ella, cogia una silla y se sentaba.

Bella: ¿ Te ha gustado alguna vez una chica?

Edward: Si

Bella: Me refiero a gustar gustar...no ver a una, que se te salgan los ojos, babees y encima te pongas palote.


	9. Sesion intima

Buenas! Aqui os dejo otros dos capitulos, espero que os gusten, con estos dos pervertidos jajaaja. Espero que os gusten! Ah, y gracias a las que dejais reviews, le poneis a una contenta.

**E****STE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA.**

Besitos de mi Edward perver jiji *-*

* * *

><p><strong>Sesion intima<strong>

**Edward POV**

Pues pensandolo bien...puse los ojos en blanco...uhmm..creo que nunca.

Edward: No, nunca

Bella: Me lo imaginaba. Osea a t ti te gustan todas las chicas no?

Edward: Basicamente si

Bella: Ajá...vale. Entonces...¿ si alguna vez te gusta una chica de verdad, que harias ?

Buena pregunta...¿ pues que voy hacer ? ¿Besarla? ¿Acariciarla? Lo tipico no?...menudas cosas que me dice...psss.

Edward: Pues...la besaria y la acariciaria

Bella: Osea, que irias a saco a por ella, ¿ verdad ?

Edward: Digamos que si

Bella: Vamos a ver Edward...tienes 17 años, esta bien que te guste el sexo pero...¿ podrias aprender un poquito, que no solo eso es importante en una relacion ?

Edward: Osea..lo que me dices, es que tengo que fijarme en su interior antes que en su exterior?

Bella: Te digo Edwin, que en esta vida, no solo es fisico, y que tu mente calenturienta te ciega.

Edward: Soy un hombre

Bella: Y yo una mujer

Edward: ¿ Tu eres virgen Bella?

Zass! Se lo solté sin previo aviso...pero que podia hacer...ella me esta haciendo un interrogatorio...pues ahora ella que se fastidie. Aunque por su mirada...vi que esa pregunta no le incomodó en absoluto. ¿ pero que le iba a incomodar? Si ella es una dominatrix.

Bella: No no lo soy

Edward ( sonreí) lo suponia. ¿ y con cuantos te has acostado ?

Bella: Eso mi joven alumno no te incumbe

Edward: Osea que con unos cuantos...y dices que tienes ¿ 18 años ? Vaya...el ambiente universitario debe ser de lo mas promiscuo- estaba realmente fascinado

Bella: Y tu eres de lo mas quisquilloso amigo...

Edward: ¿ tu me preguntas no? ¿ porque no puedo hacerlo yo? Ya que estamos hablando de temas pecaminosos...¿ te puedo hacer una pregunta ?

Bella: Adelante...otra cosa es que te la conteste - sonreía con naturalidad.

Edward: Ya que eres una chica muy...liberal..¿ se la has mamado a alguien?

Mierda! Quizas me he pasado...pero que se joda...si ella podia hacerme sonrojarme yo tambien. Aunque visto lo visto...a esta no la sonroja ni un actor porno.

Bella: Buena pregunta si señor...pero te diré una cosa Edward- tenia una mirada inquietante- si tienes esa curiosidad...solo tienes que pedirmelo- sonreía maliciosamente- la curiosidad mato al gato, como dicen.

¡Atiza! Me quedé boquiabierto...¿ he entendido, lo que he entendido? Osea...que según ella, lo que quiere es que le pida que me la ¿ chupe? Oh dios Edward...oh dioss...esto ya es demasiado. Esta tia...es peor que satanas.

De repente sentí como un bulto se fue hinchando...¡Maldición! Me he puesto todo palote al imaginar esa boquita sensual, relamiendo mi miembro...uff controlate Edward...que no vea como tienes tu pajarito...

Bella: Bueno venga Edward...vamos con el temario...que al final, nuestras clases no van a servir para nada.

Edward: ¡Espera!

Ella se volteó sorprendida ante mi grito.

Bella: ¿ Pasa algo ?

Edward: ¿ Te puedo hacer otra? Es que tengo una duda- me sonrojé.

Si, parecia patetico...un chico de 17 años avergonzado. Que le vamos hacer...sniff...

Bella: Duda sobre el temario o de lo que estabamos hablando?-me inquirió

Edward: De lo que estabamos hablando-musité.

Bella: Ok, dispara.

Edward: Si en el caso de que me guste una chica de verdad...¿ como hago para que se fije en mi? Quiero decir...que...no quiero que piense que soy...bueno...ya sabes...un salido

Se echó a reir nada mas terminar de hablar...me quedé anonadado, como su brillante risa, eclipsaba. Dios...es una diosa!

Bella: Ay Edward...¿ de verdad te gusta una chica? ¿ en serio ?

Edward: Supongamos...no te equivoques

Bella: Vale...es una hipotesis. Pues si te gusta de verdad...podrias empezar...por mandarle algun mensaje, preocupandote por ella, no se esas cosas...decirle que es muy guapa pero a la vez, que es muy interesante...cosas asi.

Genial! Creo que eso de los mensajes...es una muy buena idea. Esta noche empezaré...si quiere candela...la va a tener pero bien. Creo que se dara cuenta de verdad quien es Edward Anthony Masen


	10. Mensajes secretos

Pues aqui va el segundo capitulo por hoy ;) No es por nada, pero este capitulo me encanta jejeej ;) Que lo disfruteis.

**E****STE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mensajes secretos<strong>

**10 P.M.**

**Bella POV**

Me acabo de poner mi short de lino con una camiseta de tirantes. Fui a encender el ordenador, ya que hacía dias que no había mirado mi e-mail.

Mientras que se encendía, no evité acordarme de estos dias que llevaba dando clases a Edward. La verdad es que es un chico peculiar y a la vez especial. Timido pero a la vez, salido ( normal a los 17 años ), cohibido pero directo... que cualidades mas extrañas Me divertia verlo como se avergonzaba...pero era parte de mi trato.

Suspire. Vi que no tenia nada nuevo en mi bandeja de entrada, salvo los molestos correos de publicidad. De repente mi movil vibró. Me extrañé. Tome mi movil y vi que era un mensaje.

No conocía el numero, lo abri.

_´´Mi hermosa dulcinea, tan dulce y tan delicada...pero a la vez, hermosa y apasionada. Tu mirada me produce un escalofrío y tu perfecto cuerpo consigue que mi miembro se excite entero´´_

Me quedé absorta.¿ quien narices me podia haber mandado algo asi ? Bueno...en realidad, es un halago..¿ pero quien sería ? Quizas algun chiflado o alguna broma...asi que no le di mas importancia y deje el movil en su sitio.

Un rato despues, una vez que deje de mirar mi correo y algunas paginas de noticias y demás, volvio a sonar otra vez mi movil.

Otro mensaje...y anonimo.

_´´Me gustaria beber de tu fuente caliente...antes de que mi cipote explote. Oh amada mia, dejame degustar ese efluvio que emana de tu excitante bote´_´

¡Sera salido! Por dios...menudo mensajito. Buff. Lo malo es que no sabia quien podia ser...maldita sea! Seguró que sera de alguno de la facultad, que como le di calabazas pues ahora...si ya Bella...pero si fuera asi, ¿ que conseguiria con eso ?

Uhmm...lo pensé un rato...¡quien sabe! Igual tienes algun admirador secreto, y no se atreve a hablarte y por eso te manda estos mensajes...de todas maneras tampoco son tan groseros...tiene su gracia.

Volví a leer otra vez aquellos dos mensajes...el primero...tiene su gracia...hablandome de una manera, como si fuera de otra epoca...y el segundo...tela tela...seguro que se habrá visto alguna pelicula subida de tono y se habra inspirado. Me empecé a reir.

De repente, sentí como vibraba otra vez, el movil en mi mano, por inercia lo dejé en la mesa. ¿ Otra vez? Otro mensaje...no...no voy a leer.¡ que le den !

Apague el ordenador, silencie el movil, y me metí en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, me despertó un sol cegador...uff...no debería dejar la persiana tan subida. Me levanté y fui directa al baño a echarme un poco de agua en la cara. Cuando volvi a entrar, fui hasta mi movil...y oh dios...5 mensajes...¡ HORROR!

Dudé en abrirlos o borrarlos directamente...pero...la incertidumbre me estaba matando, asique le di al primero de ellos...

_´´Cuando te veo, me acaloro. Cuando me hablas, me enciendo. Cuando apareces en mis sueños, me corro.¿ porque haces eso conmigo? No puedes venir y joderme entero?´´__  
><em>_  
>´´Ayer te vi a través de mis ojos lujuriosos...estabas hermosa y despampanante...ojala <em>_que tu cuerpo se junte con el mio, hasta saciarnos de esta monotonía que me tiene enfermo´´__  
><em>_  
>´´No sabes lo que pienso en ti, mi sexy fantasía. Oh si, eres las mas excitante y emocionante quimera, porque me tienes absorbido en mi mente y en mi cuerpo, solo tu sabes emocionarme con tu cuerpo hasta dejarme en evidencia´´<em>_  
><em>_  
>´´Tienes un pelo sedoso, una piel tersa, esos labios sensuales que emanan sexualidad a raudales. Dejame probarte, y verás como tu coño se satisface´´<em>_  
><em>_  
><em>_  
>´´Me encanta cuando luces esos escotes. Dejame decirte que te ves mas hermosa que una diosa griega con esos pechos tulgentes. No sabes como me gustaria tocarlas, besarlas, chuparlas, hasta que te corras en tus bragas´´<em>

Omg! No se porque razón extraña...pero sentí como mis piernas me temblaban...esos mensajes me han dejado descolocada y a la vez...emocionada. Respire varias veces...pausadamente. Cerré los ojos...¡dios!

¿ como podia ser ? Simplemente eran unos mensajes de un loco...pero vaya mensajes...me ha puesto bien cachonda.

Rapidamente, sali de mi habitación...baje a bajo y comprobé que mi padre se habia dio. ¡Bien! Volvi a subir a mi habitación. Fui al armario, cogi una caja que tenia escondida debajo de la ropa y saqué mi juguetito.

Acto seguido, me meti al baño. Me baje el short, mi minusculo tanga...y le di al ON.

Cuando fui otra vez a mi habitacion...estaba mas que saciada...¡ madre mia ! Me había puesto de una manera tan tan caliente por culpa d esos mensajitos...que al final, gracias a mi, TERMINATOR, termine por correrme a gusto. Uff.

En ese momento, mi movil empezó a sonar.

Bella: Diga!- dije sofocada

Edward: Soy Edward

Bella: Ah..-suspiré-¿ que quieres ?

Edward: ¿ Estas bien?

Bella: Pues no Edward...es que me acabo de correr...¿ que quieres ?

Y la llamada se corto...pi pi pi pi pi pi pi ...


	11. NOTA NO TIENE QUE VER CON EL FIC

ESTA NOTA NO TIENE NADA K VER CON EL FIC, AVISO.

AUNQUE NO SOY NUEVA EN ESTO DE FF. SI QUE ES VERDAD QUE NO ESTOY MUY ENTERADA DE MUCHAS COSAS.

CUANDO LEO FICS, VEO QUE HAY GENTE QUE AGRADECE A LAS BETAS POR SU TRABAJO Y AYUDA.

SE QUE SON PERSONAS QUE AYUDAN AL AUTOR EN SUS HISTORIAS, CORRIGIENDO LA NARRACIÓN, DANDO IDEAS, ESTRUCTURANDO, ETC ETC... BIEN.

EL PUNTO ES QUE NO CONOZCO A NINGUNA BETA NI NADA Y NO SE SI PODRIA CONSEGUIR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDARA EN UNA IDEA QUE TENGO.

LA CUESTION ES QUE LLEVO TIEMPO CON UNA IDEA PARA UN FIC. HE ESCRITO VARIAS NOTAS, CAMBIANDO, BORRANDO, VOLVIENDO A ESCRIBIR, PERO NADA DE NADA. ME SIENTO COMO BLOQUEADA. NO ES POR LA TRAMA, PORQUE ESO LO TENGO MUY CLARO, SI NO A LA HORA DE EMPEZAR A NARRAR O A ESTRUCTURAR , NO TENGO POR DONDE COGERLO Y ESTOY DESESPERADA.

PONGO ESTO POR SI LO LEE ALGUIEN Y ME PODRIA AYUDAR LO AGRADECERIA MUCHO EN SERIO. ES JODIDO QUE SE TENGA LA IDEA DE UNA HISTORIA PERO POR LO QUE SEA, NO TE TERMINA DE ENCAJAR CUANDO EMPIEZAS A ESCRIBIRLA.

EN FIN, LO DICHO, GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO :)

BESOS.


	12. Cambio de escenario

Hola buenas! A qui estoy de nuevo, despues de unos dias de descanso :) Espero que os guste el capitulo :P.

**E****STE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA**

Besos de mi Edward perver *-*

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio de escenario<strong>

**Edward POV**

¡ Puto telefono ! Justo cuando me dice eso...se corta este cacharro! Argg...maldito maldito..Un momento Edward...¿ te ha dicho que se acababa de correr? Uooo...¡ de maravilla ! ¿ Habrán sido por los mensajes ?

¡ Pero que dices idiota ! ¿ Como va a ser por eso ? Seguramente los habra borrado...se pensará que será algun obseso sexual enloquecido por ella...Mejor no te podias haber descrito...si señor!

No no...no soy ningun obseso sexual...¿ o si ? Bah!. De todas maneras como hoy la veré...podré averiguar algo...

Esme: Edward!-gritó- ¿ has llamado a Isabella para decirle que hoy no puede venir a casa ?

Edward: Si y me ha dicho, que si no me importa, que valla a la de ella- le respondí al igual que ella, chillando.

Esme: Ah valee cielo.

Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso! Si eso me voy a dar un cabezazo contra la pared...sera posible. De todas maneras, voy a llamarla otra vez...almenos tengo que avisarla.

Bella POV

¿ Que habrá podido ocurrir? ? ¿ Se habrá asustado cuando le he dicho que me acababa de correr? Upss...pobre Edward...creo que tiene mas problemas con el sexo de lo que creía. Uhmm...habrá que pensar en algo.

Tengo un cometido...y si...en teoría es darle apoyo en Biologia...pero hay algo mas. En fin Bella...si necesita algo, que me vuelva a llamar.

Riiinggg Ringggg

Ufff...menuda mañanita que llevo.

Bella: Diga

Edward: Hola Bella, soy yo, perdona por lo de antes es que el telefono, anda algo mal y se ha cortado la linea

Bella: Ahm vale no importa ¿ ocurre algo ?

Edward: Bueno es que te llamaba para decirte que hoy no puedes venir a dar la clase

¿ Ah no? De repente, una lucecita se me iluminó. ¡Bingo! Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, que la montaña vaya a Mahoma.

Bella. Vaya...oye, pues entonces puedes venir a mi casa, y damos la lección. ¿ te parece bien?

Edward: ¡Estupendo!-totalmente entusiasmado, m rei por dentro- ¿ a que hora paso ?

Bella: ¿ A la s 5 te viene bien?

Edward: Vale, alli estaré.

Edward POV

Eran casi las 4 y media, y despues de salir de la ducha, me empece a vestir. No sabía que ponerme, si estos pantalones vaqueros ceñidos, con la camisa blanca y americana negra...¡ no! Esto no es ninguna cita.

A cascarla...cogí mis pantalones rotos vaqueros y la camiseta gris y listo. Cada vez que pienso, que dentro de media hora, me voy a volver a encontrar con esa diosa...es que se me empalma..aissss...que daño joder! ¿ Por que esta niña me hace esto ? Uff...

En esas que empezo a sonar el sonido de mi movil...si vale es demasiado infantil, la canción de los simpson...pero me gusta.

Edward: Si?

Emmet; Hombre! ¿ Donte te metes empollón?

Edward: No me llames asi, bastardo!-le incriminé- ahora me estoy preparando porque tengo clase.

Emmet: Anda! Oye cuentame ¿ que tal ? ¿Un tostón no?

Edward: Ya ves...imaginate Biologia...ufff

Emmet: Te doy mi pesame amigo...aqui en la playa, es que ni te lo puedes imaginar que cantidad de tetas, culos, piernas hay...bufff...no sabes como llego a casa...malo malo malo.

Me estaba descojonando...en parte le envidiaba...porque estaba en la playa claro..pero en el fondo...creo que tengo mas suerte...almenos tengo a una tia maciza para mi.

Edward: Pues ya sabes amigo...date de comer-me reí

Emmet: Eso es lo que hago Ed...cuando llego, me voy al baño, y me la casco...dioss..¿ tu sabes la cantidad de liquido que sale de ahi? Que pasada!

Edward: Si lo se...por cierto ¿ y Jake?

Ememt: Ahmm ese casanova...el primer dia, ligó con una rubia, el segundo con una pelirroja y hoy con una morena...suertudo el tio.

Edward: Jaja hace bien. Que disfrute. Bueno chaval..te tengo que colgar, que enseguida viene mi profe. Ciaoo.

Ufff...de verdad este Emmet...es la leche! ´´¿ tu sabes la cantidad de liquido que sale de ahi? Jaja...si lo sabré...¡ como no ! Es lo unico que se...por desgracia.

En fin Edward...echate un poco de perfume...y vamos allá.

Casa de Bella

Ding Dong


	13. Doble capitulo Terapia de choque I y II

Hola buenas. Aqui estoy otra vez :). Gracias por los mensajes y alertas que dejais :P.

Y como son tan coortos los capis, hoy va DOBLE racion. Espero que os guste :)

Besos de mi Edward perver *-*

**E****STE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA**

* * *

><p><strong>Terapia de choque ( I parte )<strong>

**Bella POV**

Bueno...sabiendo que mi alumno vendrá a las 5...tengo que tener todo preparado. Lubricantes, condones, mi Terminator...revistas porno...aggg...cada vez que recuerdo de donde las saque..me dan nauseas...no sabia yo que Charlie Swan usara eso...en fin..es un hombre...aunque prefiero eso, antes de que se vaya de putas...

Dejé todo preparado en mi habitación...creo que esta tarde sera muy fructifera...mire al reloj..las 16:45...bien solo queda un cuarto de hora.

Mi movil volvió a retumbar...ufff...lo miré...y un mensaje nuevo.¿ será de mi anonimo manda mensajes cachondos?

Abriendo mensaje...

´´Mi Reina de Egipto...mi Cleopatra particular...mi bella durmiente de mis fantasias mas calientes...como me gustaria probar esa tentacion que tienes como cuerpo, ya que mi picha se pone mirando para el puerto´´

Empecé a temblar...no por dios...ahora si que no...piensa en otra cosa Bella...pero por dios..¿ como te puede poner cachonda un misero mensaje? Tu estas muy mal ee...deberias hacer mas caso a Terminator...

Ding...Dong...

¡Mierda! Mi alumno ya ha llegado...me asomé por la ventana y ahi estaba. Me miré al espejo...vale...quizás no sea el mejor atuendo para recibir a un alumno...pero esto es muy necesario.

Llevaba puesto un culotte blanco de licra, y una camiseta de tirantes de licra de color violeta. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta. Estaba perfecta.

Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras lo mas rapida que pude. Al llegar a la puerta...suspiré una vez, y la abrí, con una radiante sonrisa.

Bella: Hola Edward, pasa.

La cara que se le quedó de bobo, era para haberle sacado una foto. Este Edward, es tan inocente...si si inocente..pero bien que te mira y te dice cosas guarras...Bueno es normal..tiene 17 años...

Edward: Eh...eh..-tartamudeando- ¿ que tal ?

Bella: Muy bien...anda vamos a mi habitación

Edward:¿ No será mejor en el salon?

Vi que se estaba poniendo como un tomate...me dio la risa..no pude evitarlo.

Bella: Alla estaremos mas comodos, tengo todo lo necesario- alcé mis cejas.

Una vez que entramos a mi habitación, le cogi el libro y lo coloque encima de mi escritorio. Vi como miraba cualquier detalle de mi habitación, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Dirigi mi mirada...y sonreí.

Edward: No sabia que tu...-tragando saliva y rojo como un tomate- vamos...que...eras de esas chicas...que te..gus gustan esas cosas.

Bella: Ya ves...si no tengo con quien follar, almenos me tendré que dar gusto,¿ no crees ?

Edward asintió...como un corderito.

Bella: Bien, tumbate en mi cama-le ordené

Edward: ¿ que?

Bella: Que te tumbes, ahora ya

Le empuje hasta la cama, y lo tumbé, mientras su mirada libidinosa se posaba por mi cuerpo...de arriba a bajo. Sonrei timidamente.

Edward: ¿ Que vamos hacer ?- con voz debil

Bella: Vamos a aprender

Edward:¿ El que?

Bella: A ver el sexo como algo normal...pero nada de guarradas ya me entiendes tu.

Fui hasta donde tenia mis cosas preparadas y las cogi, acerque una silla y las deje ahi. Me senté al lado de el...justamente en la parte de su cadera. Cogi mi TERMINATOR, y se lo enseñe.

Bella: Toma...¿ sabes que es no?

Edward: Si...un un..un conso..solador-tartamudeo

Bella: Aja...muy bien...y ¿ porque tengo esto?

Edward: Para darte gusto, ¿ no?

Bella: Asi es, para masturbarme asi de claro. ¿ tu lo haces verdad ? ¿ y a menudo no?

Asintió.

Bella: Bien...ahora esto-le enseñe los condones- ¿ has usado alguna vez ?

Edward: Pues no...aun

Bella: Entonces, ¿ no sabes como colocartelo?

Edward: No...¿ pero me vas a enseñar tu?

* * *

><p><strong>Terapia de choque ( II parte )<strong>

**Bella POV**

Me salió una carcajada que sonó por toda la habitación...este chico cada vez me sorprende mas ¿ que se habrá pensado, que le iba a bajar los pantalones, despues los calzones y luego de un tiempo masajeandole su miembro le enseñaria como colocarse un condon? Ay dios...que ocurrencias...no podia parar de reirme, mientras el me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Bella. Ay Ed que gracioso eres de verdad-tuve que limpiarme las lagrimas a causa de la risa

Edward: ¿ Entonces ? No entiendo

Bella: Vamos a ver, no se que se te habrá pasado por tu cabecita calentona pero vamos, que si te voy a enseñar, pero no con tu aparato- y me volví a echar a reir- si no con el mio

Edward: ¿ Con Terminator?- abrió los ojos como platos

Bella: Asi es...asi que ahora sientate...por cierto...niño, luego si quieres puedes irte un momento al baño

Edward: No tengo ganas de mear, gracias

Bella: No no, me refiero a que te masturbes, he visto que tu amiguito- le señale con la mirada- se ha despertado.

Inmediatamente cogió un cojín y se lo colocó encima de su entrepierna...pobre..estaba mas colorado que un tomate.

Bella: Bueno, venga...sientate, a mi lado

Se sentó un poco titubeante...pobre...en el fondo, esta mas cortado que el cafe con leche...

Bella: Bueno, aqui tienes a Terminator...no muerde ¿ eh?

Lo cogió como si fuera algo que quemara...y empezo a mirar con detalle cada rastro del objeto.

Bella: Bien ahora, voy a coger un condon- tomé uno y lo abrí- ahora tomalo.

Tragó saliva repetidas veces...se quedó mirando fijamente al preservativo.

Bella: Oh venga Ed...los has visto un montones de veces.

Vi como lo cogía con cuidado

Bella: Vale, ahora, me gustaria ver como se lo colocas a Terminator, piensa como si fuera tu polla.

Me miró sorprendido...¡ ni que hubiera dicho nada del otro mundo !

Coloco a Terminator entre sus piernas, mientras que con sus manos temblorosas, empezo a desenroscar el condon ¡ PING! Primer error...pero no dije nada...simplemente observé. Cuando lo tuvo desenroscado, lo puso en la punta del consolador...y poco a poco lo fue metiendo...hasta que de repente..sonó un ¡ CLIC ! Y el consolador se movió haciendo que Edward, se asustara, y tirara el aparato por encima de la silla y el condon saliera volando hasta posarse en la mesa del escritorio.

Bella: Uhm...vale..le has tenido que dar sin querer al ON...no pasa nada Edward.

Me levanté, cogi a Terminator y despues otro condón.

Bella. Punto numero uno...cuando te vayas a poner un condon...no lo desenrosques...lo sacas del envoltorio con mucho cuidado...y despues lo colocas en la punta de tu pene. ¿ Ok?

Asintió levemente.

Bella: Vamos a ver...me temo que con el consolador, no basta- le miré a los ojos- Visto lo visto como tu amiguito ya está animado, te gustaria probartelo?

Empezo a toser como un descosio...aisss...le di unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Edward: Es..esto..no creo que sea necesario

Bella: Puedes ir al baño ee...además...no me voy asustar..ya se lo que tienes ahi...un pene, una polla, un falo, un badajo, un rabo, un nabo...¿ que? Algo normal ¿ no? Lo mismo que si me vieras a mi desnuda, tengo tetas y vagina ¿ y que ?...no creo que te asustes, por verme asi, ¿ a que no?

Edward: No pero es que...es incómodo

Bella: Oh vamos Edward...mira toma el condón, y haz la prueba en el baño, yo te espero aqui.

Se levantó y se metió corriendo al baño.

Mientras que esperaba a que mi alumno intentaba colocarse el condón...yo fui a recoger todas las cosas. Estaba visto que este niño, es bastante dificil...¿ tendré que pasar a la fase 2 ? Uff...pues creo que al pobre le daria un tabardillo. Sonreí.

Pasaron los minutos, y Edward, no salía...¡ que extraño! Fui hasta la puerta y di unos golpecitos.

Bella: Edward, ¿ estas bien ?

Edward: Si...si..si

Al ver, que no salia , me metí en la habitación de mi padre, y fui hasta una puerta, que daba precisamente a ese baño. Abri con mucho cuidado la puerta, despacio...lentamente...cuando conseguí ver algo...me quede atonita.

No sabia si reir...llorar, partirme el culo, admirar...¡ asombroso ! Pero no por el condón...sino por su...por su...ay madre, que calores me estan entrando...ufff..¡ dios santo ! Este chico tiene mucho poderío...pedazo tranca!

Eso si, cuando me fijé bien en el condón, a poco me caigo. Tuve que cerrar la puerta, y entonces...me descojone de la risa...no podía evitarlo. Tenia el condón a medias puesto y el intentaba estirar la punta de este, para poder meterlo, pero no podía porque el preservativo se había hinchado jajajaja...dios de mi vida...se me estaban saltando las lagrimas...ufff.


	14. Fase 2: Calentamiento

Hola muy buenas ;). Aqui estoy de nuevo, con un capitulo mas. Siento el retraso pero he estado ajetreada y no he podido actualizar. Espero que os siga divirtiendo la historia...porque en los proximos capitulos, a mi modo de ver, va a ser un no parar ( de reir jeje ).

Bueno, voy a dedicar este capitulo a Lizzie por preguntar y e interesarse por esta historia. Muchos besos guapa y gracias ;).

**E****STE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA**

Besos de mi Edward perver jiji *-*

* * *

><p><strong>Fase 2: Calentamiento<strong>

**Edward POV**

Esto es una mierda...¿ tan dificil es ponerse esto? Arggg...que asco, puto lubricante, buag. No pienso colocarme uno de estos en mi vida...si follo, lo haré a pelo y si ella no quiere, que se meta el dedo. ¡Dios!

¿ Y ahora que hago? Tengo a mi dominatrix, esperandome...bufff...¿ le llamo para que venga ? Nooo...ni se te ocurra Edward. Esta es capaz de cualquier cosa. Ok vale...me voy a sacar la maldita goma y que le den...si me pregunta, le digo que...se ha roto..eso eso..que se ha roto. Uff... ¿ y ahora que hago con esto?

Mire por todos los lados...¿ y si lo tiro por el váter ? No no...mala idea. Pues nada..al bolsillo. Vale Edward...tranquilo...respira hondo...vamos.

Sali del baño, y fui con paso lento hasta la habitación. Tenia la puerta entreabierta...me fui acercando sigilosamente...cuando la abrí un poco mas...no habia nadie, bien.

Entré y me sente en la cama a esperar...mientras silbaba la melodia de los simpson...Cuando una de las veces, me giré...a poco me da un patatús

¡ Joder ! ¿ que era lo que estaban viendo mis ojos ? Aquella, era una imagen de lo mas angelical...bueno a decir verdad...un angel endemoniado...madre mia...noté como mi pieza de museo se empezaba a hinchar bajo mis pantalones...mientras que tenia mi boca abierta.

Ella junto al marco de la puerta, me sonreía de una manera...enigmatica pero sensual...trague saliva millones de veces, a la vez que cogía un cojín y me lo ponia entre mis partes.

Bella: Hola Edward- se fue acercando

La visión que tenía era buff...solo llevaba un minúsculo picardias azul celeste, de seda...santo dios, que piernas...mis mejillas parecían una fogata...por no nombrar cierta parte de mi cuerpo, que me estaba ya empezando a doler y mucho...

Bella: ¿ no te gusta ?- parecía una gatita en celo- me lo cogí para una ocasión especial

Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta a mi, yo tenia mis ojos, que echaban chispas mientras mi cuerpo temblaba entero.

Bella: Quiero que me des tu punto de vista- y empezó a hacer poses demasiados eróticas.

Poniendose de espaldas mientras meneaba sus caderas...su culo respingón...ay dios de mi vida...que me va a dar algo...me estaban dando unas ganas de cogerselo y...EDWARD!

Bella:¿ que te parece ?

Se volvió y vi como se relamía su labio inferior lentamente...y por inercia o porque soy tonto...hice lo mismo...arggg..

Edward: Eh...esta...vamos...eh...te sienta sexy

Zas!

Bella: Uhmm...gracias...es para mi chico

¿ Tenia novio ? Bueno Edward...y de que te extrañas...esta como un cañon...se atreve con todo..pues normal que tuviera uno que se la tire...madre mia...si yo fuera el...lo que le haría vamos...iria al infierno...Edward!

Bella: ¿ Entonces que ?- se acercó aun mas a mi, yo me eche para atras- ¿ tu crees que le gustara?

Me mordí la lengua...aiss que daño joder...¡ pues claro que le gustara !

Edward: Claa..ro- asentí

Bella: Ohh...tu opinión es muy importante Ed...eres un chico

Edward: Eso ya lo sabía

Pensamiento Edward: No hace falta que me lo digas guapa...mi entrepierna lo esta demostrando

Bella: Entonces...le gustará..¡ guay !

Cuando salió de la habitación...no sabia que hacer...creo que debería irme a la ventana a que me diera un poco el aire fresco...Me levanté y me acerqué...una suave brisa me inundó por mi rostro ardiente...¡ genial !

Voz en alto Edward: Madre mia que tia tengo por profesora uff...si lo supieran Emmet o Jake...me dirian..¿ a que esperas ? Cogetela y tiratela. Dale un buen meneo...que sepa quien es Edwad Anthony Masen...¿ a que esperas chaval ?...Si claro...como si fuera asi de facil...uff...pero es que lo que me hace esta...no lo habia conseguido nadie...y eso...que es ver un par de tetas y...pero NO...eso son todas siliconadas...pero esta...no se que tiene...que me pone a mil por hora.

Bella: Vaya, con que te gustaria follarme no?

Pegue un salto del susto que me dio...¡ joder ! Que puta casualidad...

Bella: ¿ Me lo vas a negar ? En parte es normal ee...entre un chico..una chica...que estan juntos..

Si si...y que tu calientas los motores guapa...

Edward: Eh...en realidad...

De repente senti como unas manos se posaban sobre mi hombria...ohhh...a pesar de que no me lo esperaba ese tacto...me inundo de un placer...

Bella: Uhm...estas bien cachondo Edward...que malote eres- sonrió

Noté como un aliento me calaba en mi oreja, consiguiendo un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo...

Bella: No sabes cuando una fantasia o un sueño se puede hacer realidad...siempre debes dejarte llevar

Me quedé...patitieso...tuve que coger aire un par de veces...me lo esta poniendo muy ¿ facil? Me esta diciendo que igual...ella y yo...¿ ñiki ñiki...?


	15. De excursion  I parte

Hola ;) Puesto que el fic lo tengo acabado desde hace mucho tiempo y ya que los capitulos son cortitos, voy a poner unos cuantos y en nada el epilogo. Espero que los capitulos que falten, os gusten. Besoss y gracias.

**E****STE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA**

* * *

><p><strong>De excursión ( I parte )<strong>

**Bella POV**

Habia sido un dia realmente agotador...mas que nada que tener aqui a Edward...pensé que iba a ser mucho mas facil...pero en realidad...bufff...este chico, cada dia me saca mas de mis casillas...no quiero decir, que me saque de los nervios...bueno...igual un poco si...pero no en el sentido...AAA Bella...que te estas liando...

Aclaremos...le viste su tranca..la tiene mas grande y monstruosa que jamas hayas visto...vamos...que este chico debe ser un portento en la cama...vale vale...no quiero volver a pensar otra vez...en eso...dios!

Calmate...bajé a la cocina, y me tome un vaso de agua...mientras mi mente divagaba...¡ leches! Y ahora que?...en fin...mañana sera otro dia...mas.

Cuando subi a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y apague el ordenador que estaba encendido. Puse la alarma en mi movil...pero me di cuenta de que tenia un mensaje...por alguna extraña razon...mi cuerpo empezó a temblar...le di a abrir.

´´Si hay alguna razon en este mundo por el que deba morir...esa eres tu...diosa de mis fantasias mas ardientes. No sabes quien soy...pero yo si se quien eres...me pones B...me haces pensar en hacerte cosas alegres. Mi hombría no hace mas que palpitar cuando tu piel ardiente se desnuda en mi mente´´

¡Maldita sea ! Putos mensajes...y puto el que los escriba...¡ joder! Es que acaso quiere, que arda de calor? Si eso debe ser...quien sea el que escriba esto...aparte de un jodido salido...es un tremendo capullo al hacerme ponerme mas cachonda que un huevo en un volcan...¡ dioss!

Dejé el movil...y me meti a la cama...encima...intentando pensar en algo que me bajara ese calentón que me había entrado de repente por culpa de ese mensaje...¡ mierda !

Dando vueltas y vueltas a la cabeza...y pensando en Edward...¡ que raro Bella que no pienses en tu alumno ! Si Si...pienso en el porque...porque...joder...porque esta jodidamente irresistible...aunque parezca un cordero degollado...pero en el fondo..debe ser un bestia...ufff aparta esos pensamientos Bella...fuera fuera...

A la mañana siguiente.

Me levanté decidida...ya se lo que iba hacer hoy con Edward...iba a ser una clase especial. Como todos los dias, arreglé mi habitación, y baje a la cocina a desayunar. Mientras que lo hacía no pude evitar en volver a pensar en Edward...oh dios...esto se esta convirtiendo en algo mucho peor...¡ maldición !

Edward POV

No he podido dormir en toda la noche...entre el calentón que llevaba...que ni con agua fria pude quitarmelo...luego pensando en lo que me dijo Bella...bufff...¿ Edward cada dia estas peor...pero mucho peor. Esa niña, que tienes como profesora...te esta matando a pajas y a duchas frias...ufff.

En ese momento sono mi movil...un mensaje.

´´Hola Edward, soy Bella. Cambio de planes. Hoy quiero que me acompañes a un sitio si no te importa...ya daremos otro dia dos horas de clase ok? Te espero a las 5 enfrente del bar DELUXE. Besos Bella´´

Eran las 5 de la tarde y llegué corriendo...cuando la vi...¡ madre del amor hermoso ! ¿ Pero esta a donde va ? Si parece una...una...pilingui...medias de rejilla negras y rotas...buenas piernas...minifalda..bueno mas bien parecia un cinturon ancho, de color rojo, una camiseta o mejor un trozo de tela negro de tirantes atado al cuello y una chaqueta de cuero..por no decir de sus botas de tacon...y su cara...¡ joder con su cara ! ¿ pero que se ha echo ? Iba demasiado maquillada, sobretodo esos sensuales y sexis labios de un rojo pasión...me quedé congelado...aun asi..no pude evitar darle un vistazo a ese escote prominente...

Tragué saliva varias veces...sus pechos casi se le salian...los tenia bien tiesos...ahi enseñando pechuga...¡ joder Edward ! Me parece a mi que su padre...no sabe en realidad que esta en vez de profesora de Biologia...es profesora de practicas en Anatomia...

Cuando me acerqué algo sorprendido, me sonrió de una manera...que vamos..me tuve que apoyar en la pared para no caerme redondo al suelo.

Bella: Hola cuchi cuchi

¿ Cuchi cuchi?

Edward( si dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo ) Ehmm...¿ que haces asi vestida ?

Bella: Ya ves...es mi traje de faena, corazón- me dijo mientras me apretaba mis mejillas ardientes.

Osea...que es puta...vale Edward...entonces con razón..abrí los ojos como platos.

Bella: ( riendose ) vale vale...no soy puta ee, que quede claro- se puso una mano en su cintura.

Edward: ¿ Ah no ?

Bella: No...es solo que...bueno...quería sorprenderte- pestañeo varias veces

¿ Que me quería sorprender? A mi...a Edward...dioss...pues si...si que me ha sorprendido...y yo pensando que era una puta..bien Edward...Deberías aprovechar...venga tio...aprovecha y llevatela ahi a aquella callejuela y tiratela...te lo esta pidiendo a gritos..y tu tontaina...solo sabes balbucear...ponerte palote, hacerte una paja y pegarte una ducha fria...¿ es que eres tonto ?

Edward: Ah...no ha..hacia falta...te ves...te ves...

Bella: Como una puta no?- se rió- lo se...solo queria ver tu cara de pasmado...la misma que tienes ahora. Anda vamos a entrar ahi

Me señalo a un escaparate donde unas luces de neon de colores rojo y negro, ponia SEX-LUX...¡ ay mi madre ! ¿ Me ha traido a un bar de esos de noche...donde hay strippers? Aja...volvi a mirarla...con razón que vaya vestida asi...¿ sera que quiere mostrarme como baila? Uhmm...seria de vicio...pero madre mia...

Bella: ¿ Entramos ?- me dijo mientras me cogía del brazo y me tiraba para aquel loca.

Yo rezaba para mis adentros...en que de una manera...si que me mostrara un baile de esos...yo siempre lo he visto en las pelis...pero no es lo mismo...o en algun video que me pasaba Emmet...pero en directo y en vivo...y mas Bella...dios...eso debería ser como estar en el cielo...pero claro mi amiguito AL capone...no dice lo mismo...el prefiere entrar en una vagina a que mi mano sea su pasaporte para la liberacion... Cuando entré...se me salieron los ojos...


	16. De excursion: En el SexLux  II parte

Espero que os guste ;) Besos

**E****STE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA**

* * *

><p><strong>De excursión: En el Sex-Lux( II parte )<strong>

**Edward POV**

Increible...me quedé mudo. ¿ Esto es un sex-shop ? Madre mia...y yo que pensaba que me llevaba a un local de esos nocturnos...definitivamente Edward...nada es lo que parece.

Empece a mirar todo con asombro...cada objeto, cada detalle...el establecimiento tenia una luz roja...claro..para el ambiente asi...calentito, sonreí.

Edward: Por cierto...creo que no puedo entrar-le susurre a Bella, que miraba con mucho interés unos disfraces.

Bella: Uhmm..tranquilo. Conozco a la chica que trabaja aqui, es mi mejor amiga

Ah...su mejor amiga...claro...asi esta de salida esta...y por eso me dice todas esas cosas...bueno ¿ y que ? A ti bien que te pone..

Alice: Bellaaa!

Oi como una voz alegre llamaba a mi profe...inmediatamente se fundieron en un brazo, mientras no dejaban de reirse. Yo me quedé ahi, pasmado...la verdad es que la amiguita no estaba nada mal...y mas llevando unos pantalones de cuero y un chaleco ajustado...tela marinera...pero...nada que ver con esa diosa del sexo...ufff

Bella: Ay Alice...mira te presento al chico que te dije

Me sonroje..¿ que le hablo de mi ? Vaya...

Alice: Hombre chico- me dio dos sonoros besos en mis mejillas- ¿ que has visto algo que te guste? No te cohibas ee...que ya sabemos que te gusta tocartela ee pillin

Si claro, como seguramente te gustara a ti meterte la mano entera para darte gusto...no te digo...no le iba a decir eso...simplemente sonrei.

Bella: Veras..es que aqui el muchacho, solo sabe frotarse su polla cuando ve algun video o alguna revista de esas...

Alice: Ya entiendo...oye- se me quedo mirando- ¿ Edward no?

Asenti

Alice: Uhmm...creo Ed, que deberias, probar cosas nuevas, no se ¿ porque no te das una vuelta ?

Aja...vale...pues mira...ya que estamos...lo voy hacer...¿ que otra cosa podia hacer ? Asique les dije que si, y me fui al fondo, donde me llamó una cosa la atención.

Me fijé con mas detalle...¿ que era eso ? ¿ Una mano ? De repente me asuste cuando vi salir a un hombre...bastante joven a decir verdad, vestido de...lo mire de arriba a bajo...vayas pintas.

Carlisle: Hola chico..¿ deseas algo ?- era muy amable

Edward: Eh...

¿ Que le iba a decir ? Que queria algo para cuando me haga una paja? O si tenian lubricantes o que se yo...yo que se...nunca he estado aqui...y si encima me mira fijamente...me estaba poniendo mas nervioso de lo que ya me encontraba.

Carlisle: Oh...vaya...creo que eres nuevo en esto. No te preocupes muchacho-me dio una palmada en la espalda- Puedes tener total confianza..para eso estamos.

Edward: ¿ Que es eso de ahi ?- le señale el objeto

Carlisle: Ah si, esto es lo ultimo que nos ha llegado- sonrió satisfecho- es una especie de mano y te la colocas en tu pene y cuando le das al interruptor sube y baja...es otra manera de darle placer a tu pene

Ahhh...no pinta nada mal la verdad...es mas eficaz supongo...claro si ellas tienen consoladores para meterselos por el coño...tambien deberiamos tener nosotros algo que nos de placer en nuestro falo...

Carlisle: ¿ Quieres uno muchacho? Te digo que es muy eficaz

A osea que lo ha probado...ay que joderse...

Edward: ¿ Cuanto cuesta ?

Me sonrió de una manera que no supe como descifrar...pero me dio tranquilidad.

Carlisle: Por se tu, gratis...pero ojo, no te acostumbres ee-me dio otra palmada- ah y si ves que necesitas mas o lo que sea...vete a la seccion de OBJETOS COÑO, creo que aquello te gustara y mucho.

Me volvio a sonreir y vi que se dirigia a donde estaban las chicas. Saludo a Bella y despues se despidio de Alice. Estuve pensando...y me anime a ir a esa parte...cuando llegue me quede...boquiabierto...habia de todo.

Joder...joder...joder...no se si saldria de ahi vivo. Vi una especie de coño de silicona donde se veia los labios y alrededor simulando al vello púbico...mmm...en ese momento pensé que ese seria el de Bella e inmediatamente, mi hombría se puso en accion...¡ mierda!

Estuve tentando en coger aquel objeto...y estaba tan pensativo que no vi que alguien se habia colocado detras mio...

Alice: Ese es una buena elección...si no tienes pareja o alguna follamiga...puedes hacer un simulacro de follar- dijo con voz cantarina- muchos solterones se los llevan

Me sobresalté al oirla e inmediatamente mis mejillas empezaron a arder cual llama de una hoguera.

Bella: Oh venga Ed..no es nada malo...cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera y como quiera con su bajo vientre- se rió

Claro es que como ella se folla a si misma siempre que puede con Terminator pues...aisss...no se...el de la mano me gusta...este no esta mal...

Alice: Ale guapeton...te llevas este y el de la mano no? Se que te ha gustado pillin

Y ahora que hago...tengo a esas dos tigresas mirandome como si fuera su presa...que en cualquier momento...ZASS!


	17. Paseando a Miss Potorros

Que os divierta ;) je. Besos

**E****STE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA**

* * *

><p><strong>Paseando a Miss Potorros<strong>

**Edward POV**

Al final Alice, me invitó a esos dos objetos...y me animó a que si algun dia quisiera que fuera...y yo...uhmm...bueno...vale...

Una vez que salimos, me quedé mirando a Bella...¿ y ahora que haciamos ? La verdad es que si por mi fuera...me la llevaba a un descampado y le haria...argg Edward callate...callate...te vas a poner malisimo...piensa en algo...piensa...uhmm..Emmet desnudo...k asco...Jake en tanga...buagg...vale vale...parece que funciona...suspire...

Bella: Oye, ¿ quieres ir a dar un paseo ?

Un paseo...uhmm...no es mala idea...aunque viendo como va...buff..Edward...calmateee.

Edward: Ok- sonreí

Empezamos a caminar...ambos nos manteniamos algo alejados mientras vi como Bella, se ponia bien el corsé...¡JODER! ¿podia dejar de hacer eso? Sus domingas estaban bailando un cha cha cha...dioss...es que esta mujer...me pone a 1000 por hora...

Si y tu Edward...ya de por si tienes las revoluciones disparadas...no mires...mira al edificio de enfrente...eso es...respira...calmate...ella no puede ser para ti...es..demasiado mujer...tu sin embargo eres un picha floja...que solo se pajea mientras fantasea...¡ malditos 17 !

Me fije que en la bolsa que llevaba...que a decir verdad no era nada dismulada...llevaba mis dos objetos...la mano sirve paja y el folla-coño...uhmm...ese coñito...vale si era plastico...pero es que es imaginarme asi a Bella...arggg...¡ estas enfermo Edward ! Pues claro que estoy enfermo...y necesito una enfermera urgente...¡ NO! Mejor una doctora...que sepa como manejar una inyeccion...

Bella: ¿ que te ha parecido?- me miraba con una sonrisa

Edward: ¿ el que ?

Bella: ¿ SEX-LUX ? No te tienes porque avergonzar e Eddie...es algo normal

Edward: No..no es eso..es que nun nunca he ido

Bella: Logico- con una sonrisa malevola- eres menor de edad. Pero aqui ya sabes, tienes la puerta abierta

Si si...la puerta abierta...me gustaria a mi tener otra puerta abierta...¡ maldicion ! No pienses...

Edward: Gracias de todas formas- sonrei con vergüenza- pero a mi madre no le digas esto

Bella: Jaja, tranquilo que no...le avisare a mi padre

¿ a su padre? ¿ comooorrr ? ¿ que su padre sabe que su hija va a un sex-shop? Ay dios...ay dios...la mire de arriba a bajo...increible...¿ tambien sabrá que se viste como una puta ? Uhm...

Edward: Tu padre- trague saliva- sabe que tu...-trague saliva

Bella: Si claro...es el uno de los clientes de aqui , aparte es amigo de Carlisle

Atiza!  
>De repente senti que la mano de Bella se enlazaba con la mia...¿ que hace ? La mire con los ojos abiertos mientras ella, me tiraba un beso...¿ un besoo? Ay madre mia...creo que me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento...ufff...<p>

Llegamos a un parque que estaba abarrotado de gente...los ancianos se nos quedaban mirando con sorpresa...otros murmuraban algo...

Bella: Relajate Ed-dijo con dulzura

Edward: No puedo...¿ no ves ? Se nos quedan mirando

Bella: Pues que miren- dijo sin mas- que miren como mi potorro y tu falo, se saludan

A poco me estampo contra un banco...¿ pero que dice ? ¿ que se saludan? Mis mejillas empezaron a arden como una combustion...y ya ni digamos como esta mi soldado...listo para disparar...

Al final, nos sentamos en un banco...ella se cruzo las piernas...ay madre que piernas...justamente se giro y le vi el ¡ tanga ! JODER!...empecé a hiperventilar...dios de mi vida...creo que me voy a ir a la fuente a refrescarme...lo que hace esta conmigo, no es muy normal

Bella: Bueno...venga Ed- se rio- relajate- se fue acercando mas a mi

Ay mama...ay mama...que viene que viene...trgue saliva...

Bella: No seas tonto..-puso las bolsas encima de mi paquete...y una de sus manos, se fue deslizando bajo mi pantalon hasta llegar a mis boxers- ¿ no quieres que te haga este favor?- me insinuó

Ahogue un gran suspiro...madre mia que mano...empezó por acariciar mi falo ya erguido y duro por encima de mi ropa intima...pero el gusto que me estaba dando...me dejaba la vista nublada.

Bella: No es malo, que te desahogues...ya lo sabes...pero es mejor, que alguien te ayude

Su mano ascendio hasta bajar un poco mi boxer y dejar libre mi ereccion...¡ bien ! Solte todo el aire...aunque..me intimidaba que hiciera eso...ahi...bueno...estabamos en un banco..detras de un seto...ahi no habia nadie..pero aun asi...arggg...eso me dio mas morbo...

Bella: Uhmm...estas bien armado- dijo mientras tomama mi miembro y empezaba a subir y bajar

Tuve que morderme el labio para que no saliera un gemido...argg..me agarre al banco, mientras ella, seguia subiendo y bajando...¡ mierda ! La jodia tenia clase para masturbar...

Bella: Venga Ed...relajate y disfrutaras- me dijo al oido.

Sus movimientos empezaron a convertirse en ritmos mas freneticos...yo cada vez estaba mas exhausto y acalorado...y un placer me invadia por completo.

Siguo haciendolo...arriba abajo...sacó su mano y se chupo ese dedo...eso hizo que ansiara aun mas que siguiera masturbandome uhmm...

Volvio a meter su mano, y con su dedo me acarició el glande...argg...que sensación...no iba a poder aguantar mas...no iba a poder...hasta que de repente...mi cuerpo se tensó...y empecé a convulsionar, expulsando mi jugo en su mano...saque todo el aire que tenia, mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

Cuando sacó su mano...se chupo cada dedo de su mano, haciendo que mi deseo, no terminara...

Bella: Ahora...si quieres puedes hacerlo con el coño

¿ que coño ? Ahora que me daba cuenta tengo dos...el mio...bueno ese es de plastico..y el de...trague saliva..el de ella...¿ que me queria decir con eso ?


	18. Manjar delicioso

La cosa se pone caliente... ;) Besos.

**E****STE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA**

* * *

><p><strong>Manjar delicioso<strong>

**Edward POV**

No sabía que decir...me quedé pasmado...pero un calor por dentro volvio a inundarme...si eso era lo que queria...con gusto se lo daría...pero evidentemente no aqui.

Me levanté y le cogi de la mano, sin decir nada. Empezamos a correr camino hacia casa. Sabia que a esas horas mi madre estaba trabajando.

Bella: Ohh Edward...¿ donde vamos ?

Edward: A mi casa...

Bella: ¿ por que ?

Edward: ¿ estas cachonda no ?

Bella: Uhmm..pues si bastante

Edward: Muy bien...pues...si tu me has echo una...-trague saliva- paja...yo te pienso recompensar

Bella: Ohh...¿ en serio pillin ?

Edward: Si- afirme- sere un salido, un pardillo lo que sea, pero ahora te vas a enterar.

Y corriendo como si fueramos dos ladrones llegamos a mi casa. Como pude, con mis manos temblorosas, saque las llaves y abri la puerta. Rapidamente, subimos hasta mi habitacion y entramos.

Edward: Tumbate, ahora vengo

Bella POV

Uhmm...por alguna razon este momento lo estaba esperando con ansias...se que no deberia pero a la mierda...es mas importante la necesidad que la cabeza...y en estos momentos, mi coño me pedia que jugara.

Asique me empece a desnudar hasta quedarme en pelotas, mire a la cama...y me tumbe esperando a Edward.

Cuando entró se quedo con los ojos abiertos...sonreí con malicia...mientras me relamia mis labios sensualmente.

Bella: Te estoy esperando, brivón...no me hagas suplicarte- dije mientras ponia morritos

Vi como avanzaba hacia mi cama, se coloco encima y se puso de rodillas...por su rostro vi desesperación, deseo , lujuria...

Edward: A la porra con todo.

Tomó de mis piernas y las separó...uhmmm...me estaba poniendo bien cachonda...  
>Edward: Dios...que coño mas rico...asi me lo imaginaba- dijo mientras se acomodaba y se agachaba.<p>

Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta mi coño, acariciando suavemente mis muslos..ohh dioss..sus manos parecian plumas...

Edward: Mmm- dijo cuando olio mi coño caliente- tiene pinta de estar en su punto.

Se acercó mas y le pegó un buen lametazo a mi sexo depilado...arggg...que sensación...crei que podia morir en ese momento. Siguio pegando lenguetadas a mis labios mientras yo agarraba fuertemente al edredon...gimiendo y gimiendo.

Note como su aliento abrasador inundaba mis pliegues...los abrio y succiono con sus labios los mios...consiguiendome una corriente electrica por todo mi cuerpo. Siguio haciendolo...para arriba para abajo...luego cambio y sus movimientos eran circulares...

Estaba comiendome...estaba saboreando mi coño con una pasion increible...y yo solo podia mas que gritar, jader y decir su nombre en alto...

Bella: Ohh Edwardd...siiisigueee noo paaresss aarrggg

Edward: Esto es mejor que una cerveza...ohh claro que es mucho mejor...tu sabor es tan calido y dulce a la vez...mmm

Volvio a meter su lengua caliente en mis labios, rozando en cada parte. Succiono, lamió, chupo...sus movimientos eran freneticos, mientras me sujetaba por mis muslos.

NO pude mas y le agarre de la cabeza para que se hundiera mas...queria sentir aun mas como me estaba comiendo, como me estaba haciendo llevar a las estrellas...el siguio ahi con su boca tragando mi sabor, masticando cada recoveco que mi sexo le daba...succiono...lo oi..y eso hizo que gimiera con mas fuerza.

Bella: Mass raapidoo masss...abre tu boca, y comemeeee Edwarddd argggg...

Edward: No sabes como disfruto comiendo tu delicioso coño calentito y humedo, nena...ohh siii...

Se separó para coger aire, mientras me miraba con ojos de deseo...no podia mas...tenia que seguir mas y mas y mas...

Bella: Vamos Edward...sigueee siguee...me encanta como succionas, como lames como metes tu lengua caliente en mi cavidad...ohh...siiigueee.

NO espero mas y volvio a hundir su cabeza en mi coño. Ahora...note como su juguetona lengua acariciaba suavemente mi clitoris...argg...eso era peor que el infiernoo...mi clitoris...mmm su lengua rozando con suavidad...

Edward: ¿ mas nena ? ¿ quieres mas ?

Gemii...no pude decir mas...no podia mas que gemir y gemirr...

De repente hundio su boca en mi labios ardientes, y comenzó a lamer con desesperación, mientras no apartaba sus ojos de los mios...

Bella: No aguaantooo masss Edwaaardddd...

Y me corri salvajemente en su boca...vi como absorbía cada jugo de lo que mi coño estaba sacando despues de liberarme...vi como relamia sus labios despues de terminar y como le daba un beso a mi sexo ya saciado.


	19. La mama Masen

Ahi esta Esme jeje ;). Besos

**E****STE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA**

* * *

><p><strong>La mama Masen<strong>

**Edward POV**

Esta mañana había mantenido una conversación con mi madre. Resulta que por motivos de trabajo se tiene que ausentar varias semanas. Hasta ahí bien, lo entiendo..pero lo cachondo o mejor dicho, lo temible para mi, es que había hablado con Charlie Swan, para que me quede en su casa todo ese tiempo.

¡ Dios de mi vida ! Voy a estar bajo el mismo techo, que esa diosa del amor, de la lujuria, del sexo, de todo. Ay ay ay…..Edward, deja de pensar que tu puñetero soldadito se esta empezando a animar, nada mas…¡ Para ¡

Pues eso…y ahora, me encuentro, aquí en mi habitación, haciéndome la maleta, ya que mi madre se marcha mañana temprano. Por si fuera poco, Bella….esa mujer de los pies a la cabeza, me llamo para decirme que ahora las clases de Biologia iban a ser en su casa…¡ Lo que me faltaba!

Toc Toc Toc

Edward: Adelante

Esme: Hijo ya veo que estas haciendo la maleta

Edward: Si mama, Bella pasara a por mi luego

¿ Que narices lleva mi madre en esa bolsa?….esa bolsa…se me hace muy conocida….¡ Joder, joder, joder…! NO puede ser…¿ Mi madre ha ido a…a….Sex Lux? No no puede ser…quizás le haya dado alguien esa bolsa

Esme: Me parece bien hijo, por cierto, te he traido unas cosas

La mire a los ojos. Brillaban de una extraña manera…miedo me da….Unos escalofríos me están sacudiendo por todo mi cuerpo.

Esme: Bueno hijo, no te creas que por que sea tu madre, soy tonta- me dijo con cierta ironia

Edward: ¿ Que quieres decir?

Esme: Pues eso, que tienes 17 años….las hormonas, ya sabes- dijo mientras alzaba las cejas.

Nooo que no empiece con la típica charla. Por dios…es que siempre tienen que saltar con eso? Que si usas precauciones, que si has tenido relaciones, que si te masturbas…nooo ¡ JODER ¡

Edward: No se de que me hablas- dije a la vez que metia mis calzoncillos a la maleta e intentando no mirar a mi madre

Esme: Edward, te he parido hijo mio, ¿ acaso no me doy cuenta de que te haces pajas?

¡ JODER ¡ De repente, empece a notar como me ardia la cara. Como si me hubieran puesto una llama en frente. Dios mio! Que no siga por favor….que no siga!

Edward: Mama…no…

Esme: A ver no te avergüences. Es lo mas normal del mundo- me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras sacaba cosas de esa bolsa.

Las tendio por toda la cama. Intente no desviar la mirada, pero fue en vano. Mis ojos me traicionaron, y lo que vi, a poco me da algo.

Edward: ¿ Que es…es..eso?- tartamudeé.

Esme: Nada unas cosas básicas. Como vas a estar en casa de Charlie y puesto que alla también esta Bella…pues…

Edward: ¡Mama!- le grite

Esme: Nada Eddie…mira…- me enseño unas cajas de preservativos- aquí tienes normales y de sabores, para que tengas donde elegir- me dio una caja mientras me daba un empujon.¡ Mierda!

Edward: Ah…..pues….pues…gra…gracias

Esme: Tambien te he traido un bote de lubricante…hijo, ya sabes que el sexo hay que disfrutarlo, y hay de muchas maneras

Edward: ¡ Mama, joder ya vale!- estaba mas rojo que un tomate

¿ quien se puede creer que una madre…una madre…traiga todas estas cosas a su hijo adolescente?

Esme: Tambien te he comprado unos calzoncillos nuevos y buenos ee- me señalo con el dedo- y también te cogido unos tangas, ahí en el sex shop

Zass! Confirmado. Mi madre es una maniaca sexual y una fetichista….Increible. NO es por nada…mi madre es joven…pero que sepas que tu madre entre a ese tipo de sitios….Bueno Edward, tu eres un cerdo y un marrano….asi que no digas mucho.

Edward: Tu tu has ido ahí?- pregunte temeroso

Esme: Claro hijo- lo dijo con una gran sonrisa- es algo normal. Ademas, estas cosas no las encuentras en otros sitios. Bueno que me dices, ¿ te gustan?

Edward: Eh…eh…- no me salian las palabras

Esme: Ala hijo- me dio una palmada en la espalda- disfruta eee…si pasa algo ya sabes. Te pones un preservativo normal o esos de sabores..por si quieres que te la chu…

Edward: Mamaaaaaaaaa- grite avergonzado

Esme: Ay niño, no seas tonto. Pero si es algo normal, que una chica como Bella, joven, guapa, inteligente, y tu un chico joven con edad de experimentar, pues tengan sexo. Mira si te la chupa, es algo que disfrutais mucho vosotros, además que no hay riesgos…ya me entiendes, granuja

Edward: Joder mama! Puedes callarte!

Esme: Vale vale…pero ya sabes…protección ¿ eh?

Edward: Que si que vale

En esos momentos pedia TIERRA TRAGAME. Por mucho que me hubiera regalado 3 cajas de preservativos normales, otras 3 de sabores ( naranja, fresa ), un bote de lubricante, esos tangas...era demasiado para mi. Primero porque, me los ha traido ella, MI MADRE…dios aggg..y segundo, es que es recordar o imaginarme a Bella, chupándome la polla, como solo ella sabe hacer, y me entran unas ganas de…Edward, calmate…respira hondo…eso es….

Esme: Bueno, te dejo que sigas haciendo la maleta….te espero abajo, corazón.

Me tomó de la cara y me estampó un gran beso en la mejilla, como si hubiera conseguido algo. Demasie para mi body.

Si antes, ya estaba nervioso, porque me iba a encontrar en la misma casa que Bella…ahora con todo esto…es mucho peor. Solo mi mente, empieza a imaginarse cosas que podrían suceder…y francamente, mi miembro, se esta empeza ndo a endurecer como una piedra…

Si Emmet y Jake, supieran…..


	20. Conspiracion sexualpaternal

Hola buenas ;). Despues de tantos dias sin actualizar, aqui estamos de nuevo. Ya faltan muy pocos capitulos para terminar. Espero que os sigan gustando.

Besos y a disfrutar :P

**E****STE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA**

* * *

><p><strong>Conspiracion sexual-paternal<strong>

_**Flash Back**_

Esme pensando que su hijo se iba a quedar varias semanas en casa de Charlie, decidió irse hacia un lugar un poco especial.

Atraviada con una gabardina de color crudo, un sombrero y una bufanda, se dirigió hacia dicho lugar, dejando a su hijo en casa.

Al llegar, miro a ambos lados y luego empujo la puerta.

Alice: Oh Esme, Esme-la muchacha la abrazo entusiasmada como un torrente de energía- cuanto tiempo amiga!

Esme: Ay Alice tu nunca cambiaras-

Alice: Nunca querida nunca- le guiño un ojo- bueno y que haces tu por aquí, ¿ necesitas algo Esme?

Esme: Uhmm pues si….- dijo mientras empezaba a mirar por los estantes

Alice: ¿ Es para ti o para tu hijo?

Esme: Jajaja, para mi hijo Alice…que ya sabes esta en una edad….

Alice: Si, me imagino, pero es lindo tu hijo y muy guapo eee

Esme: Anda anda, enseñame cosas no se….

En ese momento, entraban dos sonrientes, Carlisle y Charlie, cuando Alice le estaba enseñando un par de tangas a Esme.

Charlie: Vaya Esme…creo que esos tangas no te quedarían muy bien- dijo en tono de guasa

Carlisle: Hombre Alice, enseñale algo mas femenino no eso.

Ambos hombres se empezaron a reir ante las miradas contrariadas de las mujeres.

Alice: Es para el hijo de Esme no para ella

Esme: Yo uso lencería fina, para ocasiones especiales- dijo riéndose-Por cierto, Charlie, ¿ que haces aquí? ¿ Buscando algo para ti…tipo revistas?

En ese momento Alice y Carlile empezaron a descojonarse de la risa.

Charlie: Para mi Bella…que no sabes como esta…algunas noches, la oigo con su amiguito el Terminator…pobre niña- dijo ladeando la cabeza

Carlile: Bueno chicos…os dejo con vuestras cosas- dándole un empujon a Charlie- me voy al almacen

Esme: Vale, yo a ver si me decido…creo que estos tangas le vendrán bien a mi niño, ¿ que crees tu Charlie ¿

Charlie: Oh bueno, conociendo a mi hija…porque eso lo haras porque se queda en mi casa no?- la miro con interrogación

Esme: Claro que si Charlie. A ver si estos dos mozos, hacen algo de una vez….que son jóvenes

Alice: Ay ay ay…¿ les estais poniendo una encerrona?- totalmente entusiasmada

Charlie: Bueno…es que a ver mi hija esta todo el dia dándole al dedo, Edward, frotándose la gaita, eso no es bueno, es mejor que se desahoguen entre ellos

Esme: Cierto. Mira Alice… yo se que mi hijo se pajea. Mi hijo esta en una edad bastante marranota, es lógico, pero tantas pajas, no es bueno. Es mejor que se desquite pues echando un buen polvo y si es con Bella, que es una muchaha bonita, inteligente y que sabe lo que quiere…pues mejor

Alice: Vaya…pues mirar…nos han traido un artilugio bastante eficaz

Charlie: ¿ Y que es?- dijo todo curioso

Ambos padres siguieron a Alice hasta el final del pasillo central, colocándose detrás de ella.

Alice: Mirar…es un juego de preguntas y respuestas- enseñando la caja- y viene lo típico, dados, una tabla con diferentes cuestiones…aparte, viene un tanguita de encaje transparente y un condon especial

Esme: Oh, pues esto les puede venir bien para los chicos, ¿ verdad Charlie?

Charlie: Si si, tiene buena pinta…creo que me lo llevare y se lo regalare a Bella…

Una vez que ambos cogieron determinados artículos, salieron del SEX-LUX y se dirigieron hacia una cafetería, donde se pidieron unos refrescos.

Esme: Bueno, espero que mi hijo no te de ningún disgusto

Charlie: No creo, es un muchacho decente- alzando las cejas- solo espero que si hacen algo, no griten mucho, ya sabes como es eso ufff- haciendo una mueca.

Esme: Oh creeme que lo se….

Charlie: Por cierto, has comprado condones?

Esme: Si si…varias cajas, de los normales y de sabores

Charlie: ¿ de sabores ¿

Esme: Claro, ya sabes por si kieren que Bella se la chupe….es bueno que disfruten bien del sexo y no se queden a medias.

Charlie: Eso es cierto… ¿ Tu sabes que mi hija gasta 5 paquetes de pilas al mes para el Terminator?

La cara de Esme en ese momento, era de poema. Con la boca abierta, no dejaba de mirar a Charlie, que sonreía.

Esme ¿En serio?

Charlie asintió

Charlie: Es increíble…..como le da al aparato…por eso se que es bueno que Edward se venga estos días a mi casa, ya que tu no estas.

Esme: Desde luego….estos hijos nuestros- dijo riéndose- pero tu hija sabe, se nota en cambio Edward, es que es un marrano.

Charlie: Mujer, esta en la edad. Es normal, que si ve a una chica que esta buena, pues se ponga duro

Esme: Hombre..no es muy normal, que se pajee a menudo o se corra soñando- decía mientras agachaba la cabeza y lo susurraba- una mañana al hacer su cama, lo vi…se corrió en las sabanas. A saber que soñó…

Una fuerte risa se oyo por todo el establecimiento, haciendo que todos los allí presentes se giraran para ver hacia la mesa de ellos.

Charlie: SI yo te contara de las cosas de Bella….que si Terminator, que si revistas, que si videos, que si chicos….menos mal, que le he dado buena educación..que si no…

Mientras que sus padres estaban hablando de ellos, Bella y Edward, en sus respectivas casas, estaban nerviosos por lo que podía ocurrir.

Bella, limpiaba su habitación y ordenando casa cosa en su sitio, mientras Edward, tumbado en su cama, recordaba los últimos acontecimientos que había ocurrido entre ellos y por inercia, una de sus manos se dirigió hacia su pene ya duro.

Edward: Joder, que mierda! ¿ que me haces Bella? Porque siempre tengo que pensar en ti y en follarte hasta dentro…¿ que me haces sentir Bella? Joder joder y joder!

Metio su mano bajo sus pantalones y después dentro de sus calzoncillos y empezó a hacer vaivenes a su pene mas que duro.

Los jadeos no esperaron y poco a poco, el climax inundo aquella habitación.

Edward: Preparate Bella…que este TERMINATOR te espera

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

><p>PD: No es por nada, pero me encantan Esme y Charlie jijjiji<p> 


	21. Un encuentro fortuito

Ahi va otro capitulo...Espero que os guste ;) Besos

**E****STE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA**

* * *

><p><strong>Un encuentro fortuito<strong>

**Bella POV**

Son las 12 de la noche y no puedo dormir. ¡ Maldita sea! ¿ Por que se le habrá ocurrido a Edward ponerse solo una pantaloneta?

Y ahora sin poder dormir…¿ que hago?...mierda, mierda y mierda.

Al final no se como, pero me dormi…no sin antes, de meterme unos cuantos dedos en mi coño mojado, para desfogarme. La necesidad que tenia por haber visto a mi alumno solo con una pantaloneta corta y sin camiseta, me hizo hacer el trabajito. Y asi, me quede dormida….

Cuando oi los primeros timbres del despertador, quería morir. Me levante y sin fijarme en nada, me dirigi al baño.

Estaba lavándome los dientes, cuando de repente, oi como la cortina de la ducha, se abria. Atraves del espejo, pude comprobar un perfecto culo, bien torneado, bien duro.

De la emoción o no se que…me trague la pasta….puaggg que asco…lo demás…pareció efecto domino.

Se me cayo el cepillo, me resbale y cai al suelo y que mala pata que mi cara quedo junto al culo de Edward, que por inercia, agarre con mis manos su trasero y lo empuje hacia dentro, cayéndonos los dos al suelo.

Edward:

Bella: Coño, que soy yo joder

Edward: ¿ Que narices haces aquí ¿

Bella: Nada…simplemente visionando tu perfecto culo. Es que me pone ¿ sabes ¿

Edward: Estoy en pelotas Bella…y tu encima mio…- dijo sofocado

Bella: No hace falta que grites….ya lo se..es que…me..es que..yo no..tu…es que no sabia..que yo..osea tu..estabas…

Edward: En la ducha? Menudo susto…aaaaaaaaaa tus uñasss Bellaa en mi culoooo

Rapidamente me levante bastante acalorada por la situación y comprobé que le había marcado todas mis uñas en su perfecta piel. Grite por el horror que le había echo a sus costados.

Me quede patidifusa. Cuando vi que se iba a dar la vuelta….¿ que podía hacer ¿ En esos momentos estaba mas caliente que un horno a 360 grados.

Bella: Ni se te ocurra Edward

Edward: ¿ Que pasa? Que ahora la profe se asusta de poder ver mi salchicha- dijo riéndose

Bella: No seas imbécil , no es eso. Es que…yo…no te des la vuelta

Me tape los ojos y me di la vuelta, mirando al espejo, cuando los abri…vi como aquel culo decía ñam ñam ñam…o mas….

Edward: Bueno que…te puedes ir..o si no me doy la vuelta

Bella: NOOOOO

Edward. Joder…para cascármela bien que no tienes pudor, pero en cambio para verme en pelotas….

Oi como se reia por lo bajo…¡ mierda ¡ No es que me de vergüenza pero en esos momentos, ahí loss dos…pues como que…

Bella: Es que estoy muy acalorada…

Edward: Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente…date una ducha fría…

Bella: ¡ un cuerno quemado!

Edward: Bueno…también si quieres…mi miembro puede darte algo de placer…para quitarte ese sofoco que llevas.

Abri los ojos como platos, al darme cuenta que en ese momento se había dado la vuelta. Trague saliva varias veces, antes de fijarme como sobresalía su enorme polla que la tenia bien erecta y dura.

Pensamiento Bella: Mmm…lo que daría por dale un bocado

Edward: Venga Bella…si ya nos hemos masturbado…que mas te da

Bella:A mi no me da nada…y quieto ahí…Rocco Sifredi…que soy yo la que manda.

Edward: Como tu veas, madamme- sonrió de manera picarona, cosa que me hacia ponerme cada vez mas tonta.

Le di una toalla para que almenos se tapara su protuberancia y me dejara algo mas tranquila. Pero es que ver aquel monstruo de la fisionomía sexual, me daban espasmos de lujuria.

Bella: Bueno yo…creo que me voy…

Hice ademan de irme, pero unos brazos me lo impidieron.

Edward: ¿ A donde vas profe?

Bella: ¿ Que haces?-le mire a esos ojos verdes que tanto hipnotizan

Edward: Creo que tengo ahora clase de biología

Bella: ¿ Ahora ¿

Edward: Si…a ver…tu me has visto en pelota picada ¿ no?

Asenti….ay madre…que me lo veo venir…¿ no querra que me desnude asi como asi no? Su mirada brillante, picara, su sonrisa traviesa, me hacia sentir un cosquilleo….

Edward: Quiero verte desnuda, completamente…ahora- dijo con rotundidad- si tu me has visto, creo que tengo el derecho de verte a ti también, ¿ o no?

Me quede callada…¿ que iba a decir? Durante unos instantes, pensé por arrebatarle esa toalla y estamparlo contra la pared pero….

Bella: Eh…creo que no es buena idea Ed

Edward: Venga profe….tngo k tener mi lección de anatomía…es que no se

Bella ( alce una ceja )- esta bien- resople- pero con una condición

Edward-¿ cual ¿

Bella: Lo hare a mi manera

Sin mas le quite la toalla, dejando su preciado miembro al aire, me agache y la chupe unas cuantas veces. Me levante, le sonreí y me fui directa a mi cuarto…este se iba a enterar de lo que es bueno.

Al llegar, busque por todos mis cajones, hasta que encontré lo que buscaba. Era un diminuto picardias de encaje. Transparente, que llegaba hasta la cintura.

Me quite todo, me lo coloque . Despues, baje la persiana para quedar a oscuras y acto seguido, puse algo d música lenta….

Bella: Edwarddd…puedes venir.


	22. C S, B C ?¿ y LnB

Este capitulo puede resultar un poco asqueroso, si es asi, disculpar, pero la mente de estos dos...es ufff xD. En fin os dejo otro capitulo, con las pericias de Bella y Edward jojo

Besoss y que lo disfruteis :)

**E****STE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA**

* * *

><p><strong>Condones saltarines, buscando centro ? y leche en bote<strong>

**_Edward POV_**

Verla en frente mio, bailando de manera sensual y solo para mi…..era un sueño hecho realidad. Mi cipote enseguida se animo y pedia mas mas y mas. Bella, era todo lo que quería. Guapa, atrevida, descarada…y encima hace unos masajes…..¡Edwarddd!

Cerre los ojos y me deje llevar por toda esa sensación, mientras que notaba como mi diosa sexual, me iba quitando la ropa….STOP ¿Qué hace? No se supone que era ella la que tiene que quedarse en pelotillas?

Pero no importa…sus manos, su aliento, su cuerpo contra el mio… ¡joder ¡ me esta poniendo cada vez mas cachondo.

Bella: Relajate, querido- me dijo mientras metia su mano por mis pantalones- relájate, estas temblando- se rio- ni que fueras un novio el dia d la noche de bodas

Edward: Es que…es que..- mierda empecé a tartamudear

Bella: Abre los ojos Eddie, por favor- me susurro

Cuando los abri….una fuerte sacudida me inundó por todo mi cuerpo, y tropezándome contra el borde de la cama, me cai, como un idiota.

No dejaba de mirarla de arriba abajo…era…estaba..joder…¡esta buenísima la jodía!.

Bella: Vamos Edward, ¿no querías verme asi?- me dijo mientras se ponía encima mio

Asenti como un alelado, mientras tenia mi boca abierta.

Poco a poco fue bajando hasta mi y ambos quedamos muy muy juntos…Aiiii….mierda…notaba como mi polla dura y erecta chocaba contra su abdomen liso y suave…eso me endureció aun mas si cabe…¡MIERDA! ¿Por qué debe estar tan buena esta tia? No se que me pasa con ella…me hace sentir como un idiota….

Desesperado, la coji de la cara y la bese. La bese con furia y desespero….era tal la pasión que tenia encima, que sin darme cuenta, le empecé a meter la lengua hasta el fondo…..

Bella: Ed…ward Ed…ward…

Me aparto de un golpe , dandome contra la pared en la cabeza…¡ostias! Estabamos jadeando de lo lindo…pero su boca, con la mia…ufff….mi cuerpo pedia mas y mas…quería tocar esas lolitas que tenia…su culito respingon Bella: Ten mas cuidado Ed…..un poco mas y me ahogas ¿Dónde has aprendido a besar asi de salvaje Ed?- decía con la voz entrecortada

Edward: Yo …bueno..es que…quería be besarte- tartamudeé

Bella: La próxima vez, no seas tan animal Eddie

Me quede ahí en la cama abierto de patas, con mi trabuco empinado, apuntando al techo, mientras que ella se dirigía a uno de los cajones.

Se dio la vuelta y me sonrió….es que ver aquel cuerpo…y mas ganas aun tenia de tomarla y follarla hasta dentro…¡Edwardd! No seas marrano….ella se merece que seas delicado no un bruto.

Bella: Ponte un condon- me dijo mientras me tiraba un sobrecito

Edward: ¿ Ahora?

Bella: No Ed…cuando te corras, te lo pones. Pues claro

Edward: ah

Con mis manos temblorosas, empece a abrir aquel sobrecito transparente. Cuando pude sacar la gomita del envase, se me cayó al suelo. Si es que sere zoquete….

Bella: ¿ No te lo pondrás asi tumbado no Ed?- me decía mientras se echaba algo en su coño…

Para un momento…¿ Que narices se estaba dando en su coño?

Edward: Si ¿Por qué?

Bella: No podras…ya lo veras- me sonrió

Como pude, intente ponerme el dichoso condon….pero cuando lo tenia puesto en la punta, se me resbalo el dedo, y la dichosa gomita, se escapo de mi punta y dio un salto de varios metros hasta colarse encima del armario.

Las carcajadas de Bella, no se hicieron esperar. La vi como se descojonaba de lo lindo mientras yo no daba crédito a que el condon saltarin haya caído encima del mueble. Increíble…

Bella: Jajaja, muy bueno Eddie…anda toma otro y siéntate..que si no te pasara lo mismo y tendremos mi cuarto lleno de condones saltarines jajaja.

Edward: No tiene gracia ee- la mire algo molesto

**_Bella POV_**

No me podía parar de reir…mi Eddie es único en todos los sentidos…pero me encanta. Es tan dulce pero a la vez tan marrano…que es imposible no quererlo…Ein..espera Bella, has dicho ¿quererlo? Que va que va…es cariño…al fin y al cabo, hemos pasado cosas juntos pero nada mas Bella….

Cuando me puse un poquito de lubricante por mi sexo, me dirigi hacia Edward, que ya se había colocado el condon.

La verdad, es que es muy talentoso y a decir verdad su mejor arma, es ese instrumento grueso y largo que tiene entre sus piernas…lo que daría por tenerlo siempre ahí abajo…dentro de mi ¡Bellaaa! No seas cerda joder….

Edward: Yo creo que estamos listos no?- me dijo

Bella: Uhmm….si pero túmbate Ed

Edward: Y tu? Te vas a poner encima mio?-

Bella ( sonreí de manera picara ) NO, tu te vas poner encima mio…..

Lo empuje hacia la cama, mientras que yo me tumbaba…sus ojos desorbitados no dejaba de mirarme de arriba abajo…era de lo mas salado.

Edward: Bueno que…puedo ponerme encima de ti ahora?

Bella: Que impaciente…espera….

Me meti un par de dedos en mis labios inferiores, para ver lo lubricado que estaba…¡perfecto!

Bella: Ahora- le sonreí

Tenia tanto ímpetu en colocarse encima mio, que por los nervios en vez de hacerlo, empezó hacer una telaraña, con nuestras piernas.

Primero enrosco una pierna suya con la mia, después la otra, con mi otra pierna. Luego se subió demás encima mio, dándose en la cabeza con el cabecero y quedado mi cara en su abdomen….Nuestras piernas seguían enrolladas, mientras que con su pene, me hacia cosquillas por mi ombligo.

Bella: Creo que…-cogiendo aire- si bajas un poco mas Ed…llegaras al centro- me rei

Edward: Espera espera…que me deslizo

Bella: Si pero en su agujero Ed….¿tienes puntería no?- me volvi a reir

Edward: Creeo que si

Poco a poco se fue bajando hasta que mi sexo noto como su dureza rozaba….

Bella: ¡Paraaa!

Le meti tal susto con mi grito que empujo hacia dentro y me la metió hasta el fondo, de solo una embestida.

Ambos gritamos fuertemente…..

Bella: Aaaaaaa ooooo

Edward: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que estreechoo

Nos quedamos quietos durante unos instantes…la verdad que fue feroz pero a la vez, sentí tal placer por aquella embestida, que necesitaba mas y mas.

Bella: Sigue Ed…no pares…muevetee- le imploré

Edward: ¿ a que?

Bella: Coño Eddie…follame joder! ¿Qué te crees que estamos haciendo? ¿jugar al parchis?

Edward: Ah claro si..perdona es que…a ver…para dentro para afuera…

Bella: Si eso es la teorica Ed…ahora la practica..¡vamos!

Empezamos a movernos de manera suave hasta que le pellizque el culo a Eddie y sabiendo lo que quería, sus embestidas se volvieron mas rapidas y profundas.

Ambos gritábamos, gemíamos, jadeábamos, al ritmo de nuestros vaivenes. Su dureza metiéndose en mi coño era lo mas placentero que he sentido en mi vida.

No pude mas, con aquellos salvajes movimientos y en una de las metidas de su pene, me corrí como nunca lo había echo.

Bella: Uhmmm…..aaaaa….diosss…esto es lo mass Eddieeeeeee- dije mientras le empujaba hacia mi agarrándolo de su culo

Edward: ¿ te has corrido?

Bella: Siii siiii siiiii

Vi como se salía de mi…me quede algo confusa. ¿Qué hace?...

Bella: Que coño haces Ed?

Edward: Bueno te has corrido no?

Bella: Si y?

Edward: Pues que ya esta….creo

Bella: Eres tonto o que Ed? Y tu que? Te tienes que correr también

Edward: Bueno…ahora me la casco un poco y me corro, ya esta

Bella: De eso nada…ven aquí…vuélvemela a meter- le ordene

Le vi como se quitaba el condon…¡genial! Este es idiota profundo….¿que hace? Ay dios mio…que se la esta cascando….

No podía dar crédito a lo que veía….en vez de follarme como dios manda…para llegar a su propio placer…se sale de mi y se la masturba…inédito.

Me estaba poniendo aun mas cachonda, viéndole como se la meneaba de arriba abajo…con rapidez con fuerza….pero justo cuando le iba a parar…le vi su cara.

Nooo nooo nooo….cerro los ojos, apretó sus labios y…..

Edward: Meeeee voyyyyyyyyyyy

De repente, vi como escupía un liquido por mi cama y también por mi cuerpo de manera fulgurante como si fuera un grifo que estuviera tiempo sin abrir….me quede estática.

Edward: Ohhhhh…es..to es el pa…para..isoo

Dios mio…se ha corrido en mis sabanas y en mi…de una manera salvaje. NO me lo puedo creer….pero dentro de mi, me ha gustado mucho mas, verle sus gestos, como estaba disfrutabando y llegando al climax….en realidad Ed…es mucho mas que sexo…


	23. Los amigos de Edward

Bueno pues aqui van los amigos de Edward jijijiji...y creo que la historia mmm se va acabando :(.

Espero que os guste. Besosss :P

**E****STE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA**

* * *

><p><strong>Los amigos de Edward<strong>

**_Edward POV_**

Durante el resto del dia, tuve que concentrarme de verdad, en los deberes que Bella me había puesto de Biologia…aunque no era nada fácil.

Tenerla a solo un palmo de mi, con esos shorts que le marcaban bien las piernas o esa camiseta de tirantes, de licra, marcando pechos….me hacia hervir la sangre. Pero no podía hacer nada….tenia que hacer unos ejercicios..y cuanto antes los acabara mejor…asi luego..podria tener mi sorpresa…o eso me dijo mi profe

¿Qué será? ¿Alguna sesión HOT? ¿Me hará cosas marranas? Edwardddd….deja de pensar siempre en lo mismo…guarro mas que guarro…concentrate. Siempre pensando con la picha y no con la cabeza.

En ese momento note como vibraba el móvil…pero no le di mayor importancia, asique segui con lo mio. Muerto de curiosidad, lo tomé y vi que tenia un mensaje.

-Emmet-

_´´Hola pichabrava! Oye que nos ha dicho tu madre que estas en casa de tu profe particular, ahora vamos para allá. Jake y yo tenemos ganas de conocerla, bribón. Ah….espero que no te mates a pajas…teniendo a una ´´profe´´ particular lol lol. Hasta ahora´´_

Mierda…y ahora que hago? Joder..mierda de amigos. ¿Cómo se les ocurre venir aquí? …Edward tranquilo…respira hondo…venga…son tus amigos ¿ que hay de malo en eso?

Ohh…claro que hay mucho peligro..son Emmet y Jake! Los pervertidos number one del mundo! Si tu Edward te pajeas viendo a tias despelotadas…ellos son unos guarros que se fueron una vez de pilinguis! No noo no pueden venir aquí…¿Qué podría pensar Bella?

Jajajaja Edward…no seas inocente…esa niña, es la que te esta enseñando las cosas básicas del sexo…o acaso no te acuerdas de cuando te llevo al Sex-Lux?

Ding Don….Ding Dong

Bella: Voy yo Ed…tu sigue a lo tuyo

Pensamiento Edward: Maldicion! Ya están aquí.

**_Bella POV_**

Cuando abri la puerta, me encontré con dos muchachitos jóvenes, con cara de pasmados. Uno de ellos parecía el increíble HULK y el otro, parecía un bollicao.

Bella: Hola- les sonreí- ¿quieren algo?

Emmet: Eh..¿esta aquí Edward Manos Largas?- dijo riéndose

Pero vi como su amigo, el morenito, le daba un codazo en su costado, haciéndome reir.

Bella: No conozco a ese ¿Quién es?

Emmet: Ehmm, si hombre tu alumno pajillero- descojonándose

Jake: Emmet!- le recrimino para luego mirarme- no le hagas caso señorita. ¿Esta Edward aquí no? Nos lo dijo su madre

Bella: Ah si claro, Edward, ¿ sois amigos de el no?

Emmet: En efecto- dijo satisfecho- amigos de…

Jake: No seas grosero Emmet!

Cuando vi su mirada sobre mi me hizo gracia…..vaya con los amigos de Edward. Me eche a un lado para dejarles paso. Mientras que el grandote pasaba como si fuera su casa, el otro amigo, se me quedo mirando unos instantes y una sonrisa picarona asomo por su rostro.

¡Genial! Otro hormonado, Bella

Emmet: Vaya Edward! ¿Qué estas castigado por no hacerle los deberes a Bella?- le dijo mientras le daba una sonora palmada en su espalda

Edward: No imbécil…es por no saber cascármela bien, no te jode Emmet- dijo mientras tiraba el boli a la mesa- Ey Jake, que hay? Como asi tan pronto por aquí?

Jake: Pos nada chaval, que teníamos ganas de verte- en ese momento volvió a mirarme de manera suspicaz- y de conocer a tu profe

Emmet: Sobretodo a tu profe Eddie-

Bella: Vaya…bueno pues…¿quereis algo?

Emmet: Una ma….

Jake: Un vaso de agua fría para Emmet por favor

Bella: Marchando!

De verdad, tienen su gracia los amigos de Edward…pero el que me da más miedo es ese morenito, JAKE creo…que descarado!

Cuando volvi, pude escucharles que mantenían una conversación algo caliente….sonrei traviesa. Creo que estos muchachos deben tener una lección.

Bella: Aquí esta el vaso, por cierto no quiero parecer cotilla pero vuestra conversación es interesante

Los mire a los tres, de uno en uno. A cada cual, mas rojo…y no es para menos. Su conversación, típica de chicos adolescentres hormonados.

Bella: ¿Cómo es eso de que os mide la minga una media de 20 cms?- enarque las cejas, mientras no dejaba de mirarlos.

Emmet: Eso lo ha dicho Jake- decía todo colorado

Jake: Pero que dices Emmet…si eso lo has dicho tu…o acaso no es verdad que acabas de decir que te tiraste a una y te la chupo y que no podía tragársela entera?

Emmet: Mentira cochina Jake! Eso no es asi…ella es que…

Edward: Seguramente es que tuviera la boca pequeña

Bella: Si claro..¿ pero que conversaciones son esas? Sois unos guarros- dije como si nada- NO se si sabeis…pero lo mejor es la calidad, no la cantidad

Emmet: ¿Cómo?

Bella: Que no importa que te mida 20 cms si no sabes meterla bien, en cambio puede medirte menos y dar muchos mete y saca que den placer

Jake: No creo. Es mas, cuanta mas grande la tienes mejor- sonrio de manera chulesca

Bella:¿No me digas? ¿Cuánto te mide la tuya?- dije con todo mi descaro

Unos fuertes silbidos sonaron por el salón. Mire a Emmet que sonreía mientras Edward intentaba disimular por mi atrevimiento hacia su amigo.

Jake: ¿Acaso importa?-alzo una ceja- solo digo que el tamaño si importa, ¿verdad Emmet?

Mire a ese grandon que de repente se quedó mudo. Pobre… me parece a mi que en el fondo era simplemente un niño grandote.

Emmet: A mi no me mires tio! A ti si que te mide poco…que te la he visto muchas veces- haciendo un ademan con el dedo meñique.

Me empece a partirme de risa viendo como los dos amigos, intentaban demostrar que su virilidad estaba en entredicho, sobretodo delante de mi, osea una mujer.

Bella: No me estraña que estéis tan salidos…..y tu Edward ¿ que opinas?- le dije mientras le miraba de manera intensa y provocativa

Edward: Yo? Eh?- miro a sus amigos y después a mi- nada…no se…cada cual tiene su opinión..yo que se

Emmet: Venga chaval….si total ya sabemos como la tienes-

Jake: Eso es cierto Edward…que mas da..da tu opinión- hablo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mi- aquí no nos vamos a asustar

Estupendo!

Edward: Joder! Que no yo hablo de cuanto me mide ni gaitas!

Bella: Ahora te haces el decente Edward?...pues bien salido que estas…¿ te acuerdas de esta mañana?¿- le dije mientras le pestañeaba de manera seductora.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como sus amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta….

Edward: Bella no…no sigas.

Bella: ¿Cómo que no? Que hay de malo que sepan tus amigos, que esta mañana hemos follado ¿ no es nada malo no?

Edward: No sigas por favor- me miro de una manera extraña

Bella: Venga Edward….debes estar orgulloso por tu arma..no tienes porque esconderlo- le pique

Edward: Basta joder! Si vale….la tengo morcillona y bien larga ¿ y que? No estamos aquí para debatir el tamaño de mi polla, ya vale!

Se levanto y se marcho arriba, tirando la silla. Nos quedamos los tres mudos. Jamas había visto asi a Edward y menos ponerse por una tontería….en ese momento, no supe como reaccionar. No sabia si ir arriba o quedarme ahí.

Sus amigos, también se quedaron en silencio.

Jake: Bueno creo que debemos irnos, verdad Emmet?

Emmet: Ahora?

Jake: Si vamos, venga….gracias por todo Bella

Una vez que se marcharon, me quede mirando hacia el piso de arriba…¿ que le habrá pasado a Edward?

Sin mas, decidi ir a buscarlo y hablar con el. Por alguna extraña razón ese enfado, me había causado un efecto raro en mi.

Cuando llegue a su puerta, vi que estaba entreabierta…asi que con sigilo me fui acercando a ver.

Y lo que vi me sorprendió….


	24. Ultimo repaso  Examen final  2 capis

Buenas! Pues ya esto esta llegando a su fin. Aqui os dejo los dos ultimos capitulos de esta historia tan...pervertida jeje. Particularmente he tenido una satisfaccion enorme por haberles dado vida, de una manera singular, a estos personajes tan queridos por todos nosotrs, como son Edward y Bella. Espero que os haya divertido y entretenido tanto como a mi el haberla escrito.

Besos y gracias por estar ahi :) ( estos dos pervers os lo agradecen de la manera que solo ellos saben jiji )

**E****STE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA**

* * *

><p><strong>Ultimo repaso<strong>

**Edward POV**

Uhmm…pues si, mi armamento es bastante grande y gordo….debia estar satisfecho. Me puse de lado frente al espejo, y me cerciore de mi monstruosidad…Increíble. Pero no se porque en vez de alegrarme, como otras veces….ahora me fastidiaba.

Ah si….todo por la culpa de la dominatrix sexual de Bella….con sus comentarios, delante de mis amigos…me jodio tanto…que en ese momento me dieron ganas de darle con toda mi polla…Calma Edward.

Vale que me haya enseñado muchas cosas…vale que me lo haya pasado estupendamente con ella…pero de ahí a ventilar el tamaño de mi polla con mis amigos delante…pues no..no no y no.

Ahora que venga…y que suplique…y le dire…¿ ves mi punta? Pues chupala….

Mientras miraba atraves del espejo, como mi pene se estaba endureciendo….por mi mente no dejaron de pasar por esos momentos con Bella.

Su manera de insinuarse, de ponerme nervioso…si si…pk me pone nervioso, cuando se viste de manera provocativa o cuando suelta algo por esa boquita….No puedo negar..que esa mujer es una diosa….pero a la vez peligrosa.

No me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta….¿ estaba hablando solo=? Ufff Edward…..

Bella: Vaya gracias por tus cumplidos

Me asuste al escuchar su voz, rápidamente me subi los pantalones y me di la vuelta. Ahí estaba, en el marco de la puerta, mirándome como si quiera matarme.

Edward: Yo no….

Bella: Dejalo no importa

Vi que estaba seria. Su mirada era melancolica y eso me azoto por todo mi cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica.

Edward: Lo siento, no quería herir tus sentimientos

Bella: No has herido mis sentimientos Edward…te entiendo. Sabes?- decía mientras pasaba a la habitación y se sentaba en la cama- Sabes porque he hecho todo esto?

Edward: ¿Todo el que?

Bella: Porque he sido tu profesora particular- me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente

Edward: Pues porque…´- me quede sin palabras durante unos instantes- porque…suspendi biología ¿no?

Bella: Aparte- sonrió- era para seducirte y enseñarte algunas cosas

Ploffff…..de repente me quede sin aire. Osea, que desde la primera vez que vino a mi casa, todos esos juegos, esa manera de darme las clases, era simplemente para ¿seducirme?

Edward: Oh

Bella: Tu madre me contrato porque me dijo que eras un obseso sexual- dijo riéndose

Ok perfecto…mi madre…tenia que ser ella

Edward: Esto..pero…no se…mi madre?_ le pregunte algo confuso

Bella: Nuestros padres…mi padre también esta metido en el ajo. La cuestión, es que me pareció bien la cosa

Edward: A…asi?

Bella: Si. Te conocía por una foto que me paso tu madre y porque tuvimos unas cuantas charlas

Edward: Vaya….

Bella: Siento si ha habido momentos que te hecho sentir incomodo…pero era parte del plan

Edward: ( sonreí ) no te lo niego…la verdad es que eres muy buena pero que muy buena…y siendo sincero….haces cada cosa….- mire para otro lado para no ver su mirada

Bella: Ya…eso díselo a mi padre…que desde siempre me ha regalado cosas y libros- dijo de manera eufórica

No pude evitar reirme por esta situation tan…¿rara? Y no se porque….pero ahora me sentía mas relajado…mas tranquilo.

Bella: Eres un chico especial Edward…eres joven es normal..las hormonas…Ah..y los mensajes

Mierda los mensajes! ¿Cómo…como se había dado cuenta? Joder…que vergüenza….¿ y ahora como podía mirarle a la cara?

Edward: Esto…yo…bueno…

Bella: No te cohíbas…eran muy buenos Edward es mas en alguno me puse cachonda y me masturbe pensando en ti- dijo como si nada

Zasss! Esta mujer, me esta diciendo que se puso cachonda por mis mensajes? Y que encima se masturbo pensando en mi? Oh oh oh…..

Alce la mirada para encontrarme con la de ella. Por un momento, crei, se me paso por la cabeza…pero no, no podía ser….¿ le gustaba?¿Le atraía?

Bella: Me gustas mucho Edward….eres tierno y timido pero a la vez salvaje y feroz. Eres distinto a los demás chicos de tu edad, a pesar de que tienes las hormonas revolucionadas- dijo mientras se reia

Trague saliva unas cuantas veces….mis oídos no daban creidito..y mi polla tampoco! Que empezó a endurecerse…Mierda!

Edward: Yo..bueno..que te puedo decir…si me gustas, me atraes…- la volvi a mirar a los ojos- si joder..me dan ganas de cogerte y follarte…es que estas muy buena Bella!

Nos quedamos en silencio…y de repente, unas sonoras carcajadas sonaron por la habitación. ¡Que coño estábamos haciendo? ¿Es una declaración de amor?...Pues si que es rara….a decir bastante inusual….

Bella: ¿ Puedes venir aquí y sentarte a mi lado Edward?- sin dejarme de mirar intensamente- por favor….- susurro- tranquilo, no te voy a violar…almenos no de momento- se rio

Cuando me sente a su lado, en la cama….note como algo se traspasaba entre nosotros dos. Algo electrizante…como chispas….mi cuerpo lo noto y un estremeciendo me inundo…hasta mi polla, que se estaba endureciendo, lo sintió.

Bella: Creo que hoy ya son los últimos repasos- me hablo mientras, posaba su mano en mi pierna.

Suspire lentamente ante el roce de su mano en mi pierna…..

Edward: Uhmm..¿porque?

Bella: Creo que estas listo para el examen final….es dentro de un mes y medio…creo que ya no me necesitas

Edward: Oh….- no pude decir mas

Poco a poco empece a sentir como su mano iba ascenciendo por mi pierna hasta llegar, a mi centro duro…Aaaaaaaaa

Bella: ¿Un ultimo repaso?- enarco una ceja

La mire a los ojos….y me quede eclipsado. Luego..no se que me hizo reaccionar…no se si su sonrisa o que su mano me estaba tocando mi polla….mas que…me abalance sobre ella y la bese con pasión, tumbándola en la cama y quedándome encima de ella…

Edward: Quiero hacer este ultimo repaso…..a fondo - murmure mientras empece a besarla con ansias.

* * *

><p><strong>Examen Final<strong>

**_Bella POV_**

La manera que estaba teniendo de besarme Edward…me estaba poniendo terriblemente cachonda. Sus manos, sus besos, sus caricias….todo era tan diferente. Ahora no es tan sexual ni tan feroz…es tan delicado, ardiente, apasionado….

Me deje ir cuando atravesó su lengua en mi boca. Besos desenfrenados, mientras íbamos desnudándonos poco a poco, tirando las ropas, a cualquier sitio de la habitación.

Bella: (jadeando ) Ed..Ed..ward

Edward: Diosss…..esto es el…cielo- con la voz entrecortada´- auque sea un pervertido…- me dijo mientras me miraba profundamente- este polvo no lo olvidaras.

Se abalanzo contra mi boca, de una manera feroz, apasionada, como si quisiera decirme algo….. Me agarro de mi nuca para profundizar mas el beso y vaya…..a cada instante, me hacia sentir su polla dura contra mi vientre y eso me hacia ponerme aun mas cachonda…sentía que necesitaba que me la metiera…sentirlo dentro de mi…

Bella: Uhmmm…ohhh Edward…..- gemí

No se que paso, pero cuando Edward hizo un movimiento brusco, colocándose encima mio, algo se resquebrajó….

Edward: ¿Qué ha sido eso?- me dijo mientras me miraba

Bella: No no no se….siggueee- le dije a la vez que alzaba mis piernas alrededor de su cadera.

Nos seguimos besando, acariciando con ansias y rapidez…y otra vez…. Un pequeño ruido.

Bella: Coño!

Edward: No pasa nada…sigamos

Me siguió besando por mi cuello, dándome besos húmedos hasta llegar al comiendo de mis tetas, que seguían escondidas por mi sujetador de encaje….

Estabamos freneticos, sudorosos, extasiados…..pero nuestros cuerpos pedia mas y mas y mas…y yo cada vez necesitaba su porteto de polla en mi collo hambriento….

Nos pusimos de rodillas encima de la cama, sin dejar de tocarnos, ni besarnos, mientras nos quitamos el resto de la cama y cuando vi la determinación de Edward en su mirada….se abalanzo contra mi mientras yo alce las piernas, y justo cuando me la iba a meter….

POMMMMMM

Un golpe seco…..y la cama, se rompió, dejándonos, de costado y a medio sentir como me penetraba. Nos quedamos mirándonos, sin saber que hacer ni que decir…

Edward: Ostias!

Bella: Coño!

Edward: ¿Qué hacemos?

Bella: Uhmm…..- dije mientras miraba el desastre

Se había roto la cama…por un momento dude…pero me eche a reir ante la situación. Ambos desnudos, a poco de empezar a follar y la cama se rompe….

Bella: ¿ Quieres seguir?

Edward: Joder! Estoy empalmado, tengo ganas de metértela hasta el fondo, besarte, morder tus tetas, cogerte tu culo…pues si-

Me rei….

Bella: Pues sigamos….no pares….por favor

Coloque mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y cuando puso su punta humeda en mi coño….no evite y lo agarre del culo empujándolo hacia mi.

Edward: Arggggggggggggggggg

Bella: Ohhhhmmm siiiiiiii

Nuestros movimientos empezaron a coger ritmo…mientras nos besamos con pasión y locura. Lleve mis manos hasta tu trasero y lo pellizcaba mientras nuestras bocas se devoraban con una ansiedad infinita.

Sus empujes contra mi, hacia que la cama (rota) emitiera ruidos….el colchon! Maldito colchon! Según mi padre no hacia falta k cambiaramos los muelles…pero YO SI! Se oia todooo a causa de los movimientos!

Desde el otro lado de la puerta

Charlie con la oreja puesta en la puerta y Esme a su lado

Esme: ¿Qué hacen?

Charlie: Estan follando- sonrio- creo que la cama se ha roto, como supuse

Esme: ¿ Y eso?

Charlie: Serré una de las patas- miro a Esme y ambos se echaron a reir

Esme: Ya era hora que follaran….solo espero que estén tomando precauciones

Charlie: Eso espero…eso espero- hablaba mientras pegaba aun mas la oreja- Joder…mi hija tiene buenos pulmones y el tuyo buena fortaleza física- se rio

Esme: Mi hijo esta muy bien enseñado- le guiño un ojo

**_Edward POV_**

Diosss santo….el coño de Bella, es el mejor del mundo! Pero que digo..si es el único al que he follado…y espero que sea el ultimo…mi diosa del sexo…mi diosa del placer…es perfecta. NO hay chica mejor que ella…en todo.

Segui embistiéndola profundamente sin dejarla de besar ni tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras que ella, me suguia pellizcando mi culo…cosa que me hacia ponerme aun mas palote y penetrarla mas.

Bella.: Ohhh…Edward…siiguee..sigueee….aaaaaa

Edward: Si cielo…..siigo siigoo….me gusta..ammmm..aaaaa

¿Cómo he podido ser tan panoli?

Segui embistiéndola hasta el fondo y nuestras caricias, nuestros besos…eran igual de intensos que las penetraciones. Su coño estrecho, era divino…y si eso le añades mi polla enorme…hacia un resultado exitoso.

Me apasionaba esta mujer…su cuerpo, su forma de ser, su forma de hacerme estremecer…todo…no se que me había echo..pero había sucumbido a sus encantos.

Bella: No paaaaressss…meteemelaa aaaaaa

Una embestida mas fuerte…y note como se venia…como su orgasmo la inundaba mientras no dejaba de penetrarla a la vez que tomaba sus pechos como si fueran dos globos…DIVINO

De repente y sin esperármelo, se salió de mi y me dio la vuelta, quedando ella sobre mi. Se sento a horcajadas y sin mas, se penetro mi polla que encajo a la perfeccion en su cueva humeda…pero la cama hizo otro extraño y cuando se estaba deslizando por mi falo….

POOOMMMMM

Caímos esta vez, rodando, al suelo…..ya que a causa de ese extraño, nos tambaleamos y caímos….

Bella Ohhhhhhhhhh- gimió- siigueee sigueeeee

Empezo a moverse frenéticamente sobre mi y yo no pude mas…y me corri como nunca antes lo había echo. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras mi semilla se iba dentro de ella…

Bella: Diossssss- gritó

Edward: Perfectooo!

Despues de un rato en silencio, intentando recuperar nuestras respiraciones…y sentados en el suelo, mirando el desastre de la cama….

Bella: Gracias Edward…gracias por todo, por lo que me has hecho sentir

Edward: De nada..pero seria alreves, tu a mi Bella- la mire a los ojos- ya no soy tan cochino como antes – me empece a reir

Bella: Bueno no es malo…pero no hay que pasarse, bribon

Edward: ¿Y ahora que?

Bella: Uhmm…ahora…hay que esperar el resultado del examen no?- me guiño un ojo

Edward: Espero aprobar- baje mi mirada, en ese momento me sentí desnudo ….bueno estaba desnudo literalmente…pero no se había algo, que me hacia sentirme cohibido

Bella: Seguro Ed- me acaricio el pelo y eso me sorprendió pero me agradó- aprobaras con sobresaliente

Me tomó de la cara tiernamente y me beso con dulzura…cuando nos separamos, vi en sus ojos un deje de tristeza y alegría….y en ese momento, algo se me removió dentro de mi….

Bella: Te quiero Edward, siempre estaras dentro de mi

Edward: Y tu siempre seras mi única profe particular

Me acerque y la bese como nunca antes. Despacio, con suavidad….Y asi nos quedamos un rato mas…ella recostada en mi hombro y yo abrazandola por la cintura…admirando aquel desastre y recordando todos los momentos que habíamos pasado.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>PD: Hay EPILOGO ;) <strong>


	25. Epilogo

Buenas tardes. Ya para terminar esta historia os dejo aqui el EPILOGO. Se que es cortito, como lo han sido el resto de los capitulos, pero asi esta escrito. Espero que os guste y bueno, que ha sido un placer compartir este fic con vosotrs una vez mas :).

Muchas gracias a esas personas que me han dejado sus mensajes o a las que han puesto como favorita a esta historia. Es agradable y alegra mucho :P.

Pues nada mas, me despido hasta otra...

Muchos besos y abrazos y...FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

**E****STE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA**

(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGO<strong>

**_Edward POV_**

Despues de salir del instituto con la nota aprobada…quede con Emmet y Jake para tomar algo al bar de siempre.

Estaba contento…muy contento…pero había algo que me faltaba…y eso era Bella. Desde hace mas de un mes no he vuelto a saber nada de ella ni verla ni nada. ¿ por que? Ni idea…tampoco es que se me haya ocurrido llamarla ni nada…Sere cazurro.

Otra cosa es que ya no miro a las chicas como antes…osea a ver no me he vuelto gay…pero pienso antes de actuar…eso gracias a Bella…Bella….que mujer tan…perfecta.

Emmet: Tierra llamando a Edwarddd…tierra llamando a Edward

Jake: Esta en las musarañas- oi a mi amigo, mientras se reian

Edward: Eh? ¿Qué?

Emmet: Coño Eddie, que estas alelado…¿en que piensas? No será en cierta morena de ojos color chocolate ee pichabrava?- dándome un pisotón

Auch! Sera bruto

Edward: No no..que dices Emmet, para nada….

Jake: Anda Eddie…y ahora a por las universitarias eee…tenemos que hacer colección, yo ya me estoy frotando la manos uuuuu

Emmet: Si si si…cuando vayamos…tenemos k hacer fiestas…orgias…verdad Eddie?

Edward: Si supongo

Emmet: Supones? Venga macho….alla vas a poder hacer lo que quieras..follarte a esos coñitos hambrientos que nos van a llamar…

Jake: Y decirles cualquier cosa que se dejaran- se descojonaban de la risa.

A mi antes…hasta hace bien poco, era lo que hacia. Veia una tia buenorra…y me ponía cachondo perdido o les decía cualquier cosa. Pero ahora oyendo a mis amigos...me parece aberrante…¿ como podía ser asi de cerdo antes?

Pues lo eras Edward…lo eras…y las pajas que te hacias viendo esos videos que te daba Emmet? Y las veces que te has puesto palote solo con ver unas buenas tetas y unas piernas? Eras un cochino…como ellos.

Pero ahora no…o eso creo…porque miedo me da ir a la universidad y….Bueno machote…tendras que follar también..¿ o te vas a quedar a vestir santos?

No no no….olvidate de Bella…ha sido una especie de calentamiento..te ha enseñado, le has enseñado y tu ahora…iras bien preparado para la universidad.

¿Es lo que quiero? O no?...que lio….mientras pensaba no dejaba de mirar por la ventana del bar, oyendo a lo lejos, las risas de mis amigos.

Mi cuerpo estaba ahí…pero sabia que mi mente no…solo estaba en un lugar..o mejor dicho..solo estaba ocupado por una persona.

**_Bella POV_**

No podía ser…esto no me podía estar ocurriendo a mi A MI!...Buffff…¿ y ahora que hacia? Segui caminando con la mirada gacha…después de salir de aquel lugar y confirmarme lo que llevaba días sospechando….que estoy embarazada. Ouch!

De repente todo te puede cambiar solo por una decisión o un resultado.. POSITIVO. Maldita sea! Bueno Bella..calma…respira hondo….tampoco es el fin del mundo.

Tienes que decírselo a Edward….antes de que se marche…se lo tienes que decir. Si eso es…voy a ir a su casa y se lo dire…tiene derecho a saberlo.

Cuando me fui acercando hacia la casa de Edward, me quede parada….¿ que estaba pasando? Porque todas esas cajas? Y ese coche?...Vi como un tio fortachon salía de la casa, con una enorme caja….Emmet me dije a mi misma…y detrás el morenito Jake….y detrás Esme…¿ pero que? No se supone..que se iba en unos días?

Cuando lo vi salir con una brillante sonrisa…mi corazón se arrugo…¿Por qué? Venga ve corre Bella..se lo tienes que decir…es el padre.

Un cuerno! Joder joder joder…..se va…se va….Vi como se metió en ese coche…y luego salir disparado….Me di cuenta que por mis mejillas rodaban lagrimas amargas….Mierda Bella!

Sin darme cuenta, fui avanzando hasta la casa de Edward….

Esme: Bella hija!- me grito

Cuando me di cuenta…vi como Esme me saludaba con la mano. Yo que podía hacer…le di con la cabeza y le sonreí…lo que mejor pude.

Deseche todos esos pensamientos y me erguí….tenia una decisión tomada. Y con paso firme me dirigi hacia mi casa.

Quien sabe si algún dia tal vez…vuelva a ver a Edward…igual si igual no…pero lo que si quería es que lo que tenia dentro de mi, lo querría con toda mi alma…daría cualquier cosa por esa criatura….Nuestro hijo….

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>PD: Se que la historia queda inconclusa, pero empece hacer la secuela, pero no la tengo acabada. La deje hace mucho tiempo y la verdad no se si podria volver a retomarla, solo queria aclarar este punto. :)<strong>


End file.
